Changing Schools can be worth it
by JadeAburame
Summary: When a new student comes to Hogwords, things start turning upside down.
1. First Day

**First day**

**All the students were all around eating there breakfast the next morning after arrival. Everyone was chattering. **

**Dumbledore stood up and the noise stopped.**

"**I would like to make an announcement. We have a new student. She is from Bobaton academy. ." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.**

"**What house will she be in?" A student asked from the Hufflepuff table.**

"**Aw an excellent question Mr. Bardex. She will decide where she is placed in." Dumbledore said. **

**The talking began through out the students.**

"**What dose he mean she decides?" "He can't be serious?" "Is that even part the rules?"**

**Dumbledore held up a hand to end the chattering. They slowly stopped. "Yes, it is different isn't it? I also would like to declare that she is a fifth year. That is for all of you Fifth year to know. Now I will caution you all. She is under the protection of the Ministry. So be careful in what you say and do. There is a good reason for it. Though the Ministry forbids me to tell you why and I do believe that is a good option. Now her name is Aurora Black. Thank you." Dumbledore ended his speech and sat down.**

"**Can you believe it? She's a black. Out of all the bloody people?" Ron asked.**

"**I bet you she's related to Malfoy." Harry said.**

"**Yeah I wouldn't put it past me." Ron said.**

"**Now lets not jump to conclusions and even a Black or Malfoy's cousin, we can't judge her by that. I mean look at Sirius." Hermine said.**

"**Yeah, I guess your right Hermine." Harry said.**

"**I still don't like it." Ron said.**

"**I can't believe it!" Draco said irritated.**

"**What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked.**

"**She's my cousin." Draco said.**

"**No. Are you kidding me?" Goyle asked.**

"**No I'm not. Mom doesn't like her. She says she is a disgrace to the Black family, **

**Like Sirius Black was. Father on the hand absolutely adores her. Says she is a proud and strong witch that should be taken serous." Draco said.**

"**Why is she under the protection of the Ministry?" Crabbe asked.**

"**Because she's a very strong witch. She doesn't show it; hell she doesn't even act it. The Ministry wants her wants she graduates and so doses the Dark Lord. Though the Dark Lord doesn't care if she's in school or not. Mom always complains about it, 'Why would the Dark Lord even consider that stuck up brat?' She can go on and on about." Draco said.**

"**Reminds you of Cloey, doesn't it?" Goyle asked.**

"**Yeah I guess your right Goyle. I mean my mom doesn't like Cloey either. She doesn't complain about, but that doesn't mean she likes her. My father loves Cloey. That could be because her and I are so close, but I highly doughty it. Fathers not really like that." Draco said.**

"**What do you think of Aurora Draco?" Pansy asked.**

"**She's all right. She is my cousin. Dad said we would have been closer if mom would have let us play as children. Mother didn't approve of having her around her **_**Dragon.**_** She's my bloody cousin, we didn't even meet in tell after school started." Draco said.**

"**You better hope Potter doesn't get his slimy hands on her." Pansy said looking over at Harry, Ron, and Hermine.**

"**I wouldn't worry. Auroras thick, but she's not that thick." Draco said.**

**No one spook after that.**

**ABCC**

**The student's filled into the Great Hall for lunch. No one had started eating for that fact that the food was not there yet. This normally didn't happen, but from the surprise from this morning who knows what could happen. Dumbledore stood up.**

"**Good afternoon. Our new student's has arrived. She will be joining the Ravenclaws, tomorrow the Gryffindors. Friday the Slytherins, and Saturday will be with the Hufflepuff. She will then pick out which one she would like to stay in. Please give a worm welcome to Aurora Black." Dumbledore said.**

**No one had started clapping in tell Aurora walked out into the room. Aurora had straight black hair that reached down to her back. She was pretty tall and the right size in weight. Aurora had Greenish gray eyes. She looked calm. She looked calm as Cloey dose.**

"**Aw, welcome Aurora, please go ahead and take a seat with one of the Ravenclaws." Dumbledore said.**

**Aurora nodded and went down that table. Dumbledore sat down. Aurora noticed a girl with light blond hair. The girl was sitting alone. Aurora sat next to her.**

"**Oh, Hello." The blond girl said.**

"**Hello. May I ask who you are?" Aurora asked.**

"**Aw, yes of course, my name is Luna Lovegood. It is very nice to have you here at Hogwarts." Luna said.**

"**Thank you Luna. It is good to be here." Aurora said.**

"**May I ask why you came to Hogwarts?" Luna asked.**

"**Yes, that's because Bobaton School is boring no excitement, well except for the year with the Twiwizard Tournament. From the rumors, this place gets real exciting. Is it true that there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Aurora asked with excitement.**

"**Yes. It was opened in my first year." Luna said.**

"**Oh that must have been so exciting." Aurora said.**

"**Yes I guess it was." Luna said with a small smile.**

"**Oh, dear you have the most beautiful light blond hair." Aurora said.**

"**Thanks." Luna said.**

"**I've always fancied light blood hair." Aurora said.**

**A girl with even lighter blond hair waked up.**

**She was warring a white rob. She also had clear gray eyes.**

_**Hey I didn't know we could have white robs as well.**_** Aurora thought.**

"**Hey Luna is she bothering you." The girl asked with a concern look.**

"**No actually we were having a good talk." Luna said looking up at the girl.**

**The girl smiled. "That's good to know." The girl said.**

"**Wow, you have even lighter blond hair then Luna." Aurora said, very curious.**

"**Its not blond. Its white." The girl said.**

"**Wow. I never new you could have white hair. I also didn't know you could have white robs." Aurora said.**

"**You can't." The girl said.**

"**Then why are you wearing a white rob?" Aurora asked.**

"**Because I can." The girl said. **_**Should I tell her that I'm the special one…everyone else knows; I guess I could tell her.**_** Cloey thought. "The reason why is because I'm the Special One." The girl said, before Aurora could ask.**

"**Are you kidding me?" Aurora asked with a surprised face.**

"**No, Cloey is really the Special One." Luna said.**

"**Wow. In Bobaton we were to be thought everything about the Special One in case we encounter her or him. '**_**The Special One is the holder of all the powers in the world. The Special one is what keeps the world balanced. The Special one is between good and evil, can't be one or the other. Otherwise she couldn't keep the world in balance. The Special one comes from every 7th**__** generation. The bloodline runs in with the first-born. If the line is ever killed or cut off then it's gone. Normally they are protected by the highest rank of people. The Special one is connected with the wolf population. So they are an ananimagus from the age of five. They can chance into a wolf. Based on the color they are attached too, then they will have that color of hair, clothes, and wolf's fur. Black and white is the rare of the colors. White is even more rare.'" **_**Aurora explained.**

"**Wow that's a mouthful." Luna said.**

"**Yeah it sure was." Cloey said with a smile.**

"**Not really." Aurora said.**

**No one had realized that there was food out; in tell Cloey said, "Oh, foods here. See you later." Cloey walked away of the other two said bye.**

"**Is she supposed to eat at the head table?" Aurora asked watching Cloey go up to the head table.**

"**I don't know, but she dose. She dose what ever she wants, no one will go agenst her. No one wants to. The kids some times do, but like who must not be named, the ministry of magic, and Dumbledore wont do anything to hurt her or make her angry." Luna said.**

"**Wow you must know her pretty well." Aurora said.**

"**No. I just met her today on the train. Harry, Harry Potter told me." Luna said.**

"**You know Harry Potter?" Aurora asked looking amazed.**

"**Not really I just met him to on the train. He seems really nice though." Luna said.**

"**Well still, you got to meat him. That's got to be great." Aurora said.**

"**I see you don't believe what the prophet says about Harry." Luna said.**

"**Of course not. Harry Potter the boy who lived. The boy who fought against the Dark Lord 4 times and survived. The boy who saved Hagworts twice in his time of being here at Hagworts! No sire, I don't believe a damn thing in that prophet." Aurora said.**

**Before Luna could comment, Dumbledore had stood up and began to speak.**

"**Lets see here. We don't want to have are new comer to feel left out about the classes so the rest of class is despised for the day." Dumbledore said.**

**Most of the kids cheered.**

**Aurora didn't take much store by it instead she just began eating. She looked up at Cloey. Cloey was sitting next to Severous. **

_**So Cloey and Severous look tight.---------- I haven't seen Severous sense the day I went to Draco's house that Christmas. ***_**Sigh* **_**I'm guess Draco and her might be close too. I better keep an eye out if I'm going to get all the information to understand what's going on. Make me proud caz.**_

**ABCC**

**Luna and a couple other Ravenclaws showed Aurora the whole castle. Aurora had never seen anything so big before in her life, except the Black manor, which she only seen once when her mother took her. Luna and Aurora collapsed on the ground next to the lake. The other Ravenclaws watched in amusement as the two on the ground rolled in laughter and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came over. It didn't take long before a white wolf came over next to the laughing girls.**

"**Hey what's that?" Aurora asked, stopping.**

"**That's Cloey." Luna said.**

"**Really? Wow." Aurora said.**

**Cloey turned into a human.**

"**Hey what else can you do?" Aurora asked.**

"**I'll show if you tell me about your life." Cloey said.**

**Everyone liked that idea.**

***Sigh* "All right. Where to begin…my parents were known and feared by all. They wanted there child to be the same, but a to be a young lady. That's why I was sent to Bobatons academe. I was also trained by couple of the strongest Aurors and Death Eaters. Once school started, they trained me in the summer. My school time was to make sure I became a lady. I hated it. It was all the same thing over again every day for the past four years. Then the Twiwizard Tournament came, they made sure I didn't go, something about it not the reason I was put into the school. They knew I'd be chosen as one of the damn champions and they thought it would ruin the chances of me ever becoming a lady." Aurora cut off cursing her old teachers and parents.**

"**What about Draco? You two are cousins, right?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah we are. We never met in tell we were in school. I never knew why. My mom never told me she just said, 'That damn Narcissa, what ever was put into that girls head I'll never know.' That's all I knew. I didn't know what the problem was. When I went to go see the Malfoy's, Aunt Narcissa was happy to see me." Aurora said, with a shrug. Aurora looked at Cloey. Aurora smirked. "Your turn."**

"**What?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah. You said if I told you about my life that you'd show me what you could do. Don't. In stead tell me about your life. I'm sure it's a lot interesting then mine." Aurora said.**

**Cloey gave a worried look.**

"**Yeah I would like to know that too." Luna said.**

**The rest of the group shared their yeahs.**

"**Fine. I grew up by myself, with out a mother or a father. When I turned 11 I get my Hagworts letter. I turned it down. A year later I sent a later asked to come and take any consequences they lay at me. I had to join the first years. Draco and I became the best of friends. Severous Snap showed me his world. He also filled in the blank pieces of mine, like who or what I was. Why I was forced to grow up alone." Cloey said.**

"**Why did you?" One of the Hufflepuffs asked.**

"**When I was in my mothers stomach the Dark Lord kidnapped my parents. When I was born he sent a group of Death Eaters to fetch me and to kill anyone who stands in their way. My parents didn't just let them take me. So they killed them. Lu…I mean a certain Death Eater picked me up. The Death Eaters talked about me. The Death Eater holding me said that they should move. I started crying. Now this part threw me through a loop at first. The Death Eaters gathered around me trying to calm me down." Cloey said.**

"**Like the hell that will work. All they would do was scar a baby. I mean they are evil." A Griffendor said.**

"**Yep. That's what got me too. I then began the Solar Bomb. The Death Eater holding me gave me to another Death Eater. Saying every counter curse he could think of. None of them worked. What happen was it left him and me with a magical connection? When ever my left arm would feel pain, I wouldn't feel it, that Death Eater would, but ten times worse." Cloey said.**

"**Wow that must be horrible." A Hufflepuff squeaked.**

"**The Death Eater holding me died. An hour later the Dark Lord sent Severous to see what was the hold up. He found me laying top of the ruble sleeping. A year later I ran away." Cloey said.**

**Everyone had shocked faces. Soon Cloey broke into laughter of it.**

"**There's more isn't there? Not for being a baby, but your life." Luna asked.**

"**Yeah you can't end it there?" Aurora asked.**

"**How about we wait in tell later?" Cloey asked.**

**All of them groaned in how much they didn't want to wait.**

"**Hey the suns going down and Aurora you've got to make a schedule." Cloey said.**

"**But I don't even know what I'm suppose to take or anything." Aurora said.**

"**Don't worry I'll help you." Luna said.**

"**You will?" Aurora asked.**

"**Of course." Luna said.**

**ABCC**

**Aurora had finished her schedule with Luna; they gave it to head of house and went to bed.**

**Cloey had gone up to Severous's secret chamber.**

"**Hey Severous." Cloey said sitting on a chair next to the couch.**

"**Where have you been?" Severous asked.**

"**Talking with the new student." Cloey said.**

"**That's not like you." Severous said.**

"**New things never hurt me. So how was your afternoon?" Cloey asked.**

"**Kid Free." Severous said.**

**Cloey giggled. Some how she knew he was going to say that.**

"**So how is she? Is she someone I should look out for?" Severous asked.**

"**I don't think so. Anyway I'm tired." Cloey said after a yawn.**

"**I'm not ready for bed yet." Severous said.**

**Cloey nodded and turned into a wolf. She went over on Severous's lap. Severous petted the small wolf that she was showing him, instead of her normal size.**

**After awhile Severous took Cloey and went to bed.**


	2. Second Day

**Second Day**

**Luna and Aurora woke up the next morning and went down to the Great Hall. They said their good byes and went to go sit down. Aurora found a redheaded girl and shy little boy.**

"**Hi would mind if I sat here?" Aurora asked.**

"**No problem." The girl said.**

**Aurora sat down.**

"**So what are your two names?" Aurora asked.**

"**I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom." Ginny said.**

"**You know I have heard nothing but bad things about the Weasleys, but doing hold it agenst me. As for Longbottom, Wow! How are your parents?" Aurora asked curious.**

**Neville blushed.**

"**There doing fine." Neville said.**

"**It must have been horrible growing up without your parents?" Aurora asked.**

"**Yeah well I have Grams. She really loves me and I guess that's all I need." Neville said.**

"**But still." Aurora said. But Aurora thought about Cloey not growing up without anyone. So she shrugged it of. "So Ginny how was it like growing up with 6 older Brothers?" Aurora asked.**

"**Not good at all. There boys for starters. Bill with his hair and looks, and Charlie being Charlie. And Percy. Don't get me started with Percy! He is a prat. The biggest prat you'll ever meet. He thinks he's higher than everyone including his own family. Now the twins, they're not as bad, but there still boys and those prank." Ginny shuddered. "And then there's Ron. He is the most arrogant person you'll ever meet and that temper. He should be on leash." Ginny went on cursing the younger Weasley boy.**

**Aurora bursted into laughter, loud enough for the entire Great Hall turn and look. **

**Aurora slowly stopped.**

"**I'm sorry Ginny it's just that its too funny." Aurora said.**

"**It's no problem. It's just that you laugh pretty loud." Ginny said.**

"**Only when it's extremely funny." Aurora said.**

"**Well it was loud enough for the entire Great Hall to stop eating and watch you." Neville said only loud enough for the two to hear.**

"**Are they now?" Aurora looked out from the corner of her eye and see them still staring. Aurora smirked. She stood on her chair and faced the Great Hall.**

"**Hello all. I see you were enjoying our conversation. I will assure you that it is not about you. Though if you want me to make it about you, I assure you I can think of something." Aurora said.**

**There were some Chuckles coming from the head table and the students went back to eating. Aurora sat down facing the two she had left. Ginny and Neville bursted into laughter.**

"**What?" Aurora asked with a smile.**

"**It's how you told them off that was so funny." Neville said, holding his rib cage as they felt like they were going to burst.**

"**Yeah. It was just funny." Ginny said.**

**Aurora kept her smile.**

**Over at the Great Hall Cloey had finished eating.**

"**You know I do think I wont need to keep an eye on her." Severous said.**

"**Whys that Severous." Cloey said.**

"**Well for starters, did you see the way she told the students off?" Severous asked.**

"**I know it was hilarious." Cloey said.**

"**I wonder what kind of excitement she displayed at Bobaton's?" Madam Pomfery asked.**

"**I assure you won't be tolerated here." Umberage said.**

**The teachers all looked over at her.**

"**Now Deloris, she has done nothing wrong." Dumbledore said.**

"**You call disturbing the Great Hall, nothing wrong?" Umberage asked.**

"**No I don't. She did nothing wrong. If you lay a hand on her for doing something that is not wrong, I will see to it you that you are thrown out of Hagworts. That is first and only warning." Cloey said.**

***Huff* Umberage made a huffing noise.**

**Cloey ignored Umberage and stood up.**

"**Damonic!" Cloey called, making the Great Hall student look. **

**Damonic sighed and went up to his mother.**

"**Yes, mother?" Damonic asked.**

"**Please give this note to Draco." Cloey said, handing a note to Damonic.**

"**Why can't you do it?" Damonic asked sounding mature and not like a baby.**

"**Because I only have him for the first two classes today, which I wont be in." Cloey said.**

"**And why not?" Umberage asked, looked extremely stern.**

"**Because I don't want to." Cloey said in an obvious tone.**

"**It doesn't matter if you want to or not, it's your education that matters." Umberage said.**

**Cloey thought for a second. "Well normally student's aren't aloud to sit at the head table and yet, I am. Why do you think that is?" Cloey asked.**

"**I don't know, actually I was about to asked Albus that. Albus why is a student sitting at the head tale?" Umberage asked.**

**Before Dumbledore could answer Cloey had spoken. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't tell her." Cloey said.**

"**Cloey my dear, she has the right to know." Dumbledore said.**

"**Like the hell I care. Please Professor it would be so much fun just to torture her. Please don't tell her!" Cloey said, looking like a little girl, with big puppy dog eyes.**

"**Very well if that is what you wish." Dumbledore said.**

"**Albus! You're letting a 15 year old…" Umberage was cut off.**

"**16." Damonic said.**

"**I beg your pardon?" Umberage asked.**

"**She's sixteen Deloris." Severous said.**

"**Dose it matter? Albus she is a child, why are you letting her run your life?" Umberage asked. That wasn't exactly what was going on, but Dumbledore kept his mouth shut, for not knowing what to say.**

**Umberage moaned at the sight of being ignored. **_**Aw Cloey is right, this should bring a good laugh. If I didn't know any better I'd say her evil side is making itself known, lets just hope she can handle it.**_

**Cloey stood up on a chair, as Damonic headed down to Draco. "Everyone I have an announcement." Cloey said to the hall. Everyone turned and looked. "No one is to tell Professor Umberage what I am." Cloey said.**

**Whispers among the great hall spread like bees on the verge to sting. Cloey summoned a letter that she had not written. She also called snowy. Snowy appeared in the great hall. Snowy was a pure white owl.**

"**Snowy I need you to take this letters the Minister of Magic, no one else. They should know who you belong to." Cloey said. Snowy chirped in happiness and agreement. "Good. See you when you back." The owl flew out of the great hall.**

"**Severous I am going to go swimming. After words I will join in your class." Cloey said.**

"**I will keep an eye out." Severous said.**

"**No, NO! I absolutely forbid you to miss a class, let alone two!" Umberage said.**

"**Calm down. I will be at your class." Cloey said. It was right after lunch.**

"**No that's not what I meant." Umberage said.**

"**Do what you want, you can't force me." Cloey said. Cloey walked over to her and bent down so only Umberage could hear and maybe Severous. "And I don't think you want to try it in front of all these people. Alone, you can try." Cloey Smirked evilly. Umberage look angry "See ya Severous." Cloey said walking away.**

**Damonic gave the note to Draco. Draco asked about the announcement. Damonic explained.**

**At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermine were wondering why Cloey didn't want Umberage to know. In tell Ron and Harry thought they didn't care, much, but knew that Cloey was planning something and couldn't wait for the out come.**

**Neville, Ginny, and Aurora were wondering the same thing.**

"**I mean she has to have a reason." Aurora said.**

"**Cloey always has a reason." Ginny said.**

"**Any idea what it could be?" Aurora asked.**

"**Nope, not a clue, what about you Neville?" Ginny asked.**

**Neville shook his head.**

**Aurora's first two classes had gone by smoothly. She was happy to learn that both classes were with Harry Potter and couldn't wait in tell after lunch to find out if Defense Agenst the Dark Arts had Mr. Potter as well. Lunchtime she found Cloey sitting with Neville and Ginny as, she sat with them.**

"**Hi Cloey." Aurora said.**

"**Hi Aurora. By the way, I love the announcement you gave this morning." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah, well people should learn to keep to their own business and not someone's else's. Bloody Hell there still making up bad things about Harry Potter. Honestly don't they have someone else to bug?" Aurora asked, looking at the Daily Prophet.**

"**No." The three Gryffindors said.**

**Aurora shrugged. "Hey guess what, both my morning classes is with Harry Potter." Aurora said.**

"**Don't tell me your another Harry Potter fan?" Cloey asked with a worried look.**

"**Hell no. I just look up to the guy. I would never do what those deranged fans would do." Aurora said. "So Cloey you close with Harry Potter?"**

"**Yeah were close friends. Not as close as these two and Luna." Cloey said. Neville blushed. He always did when she put him above Harry, Ron, and Hermine.**

"**But you just met Luna." Aurora said.**

"**And I love her. She is so nice and sweet…No I'm not gay so don't look at me like that and besides I mean love as a friend." Cloey said.**

**Aurora had been giving Cloey a suspicious look when she said she loved Luna.**

"**So what class do you have next?" Cloey asked.**

"**Defense Against the Dark Arts." Aurora said.**

"**Cool me too." Cloey said.**

**Aurora grinned. Then the rest of the time they ate in silence.**

**ABCC**

**In DADA Aurora found out that Harry Potter was indeed in that class as well. She was very happy about it. When class started, Umberage had gone about a speech about what they would be doing. Aurora blanked most of it out, sense it had to do about the past and wasn't interested in hearing her talk in the first place. When Harry spoke, she listened very closely and got caught up in it.**

"**And who would we need to be learning how to defend are selves from Mr. Potter?" Umberage asked.**

"**Oh, I don't know, maybe Voldamort." Harry said. Most of the students gasped at Voldamort's name.**

"**Yeah! Go Harry!" Aurora said. Everyone looked in shock. Realizing what she had done, she flushed.**

"**Detention, both of you. My office, 7 o'clock." Umberage said.**

**Cloey had enough, picked up her bag and got up and ready to leave.**

"**Where are you going Ms. Crouch?" Umberage asked.**

"**Out of here and its Mrs. Crouch." Cloey said, ready to head out the door.**

"**Detention Ms. Crouch for your lack of discipline now sits down." Umberage said.**

**Cloey turned around and faced Umberage. "Its M--r--s. Crouch. I'm not sitting down. I am leaving and don't expect me to show up." Cloey said ready to leave again when the door slammed in her face, making the class jump.**

"**You will indeed sit down Ms. Crouch. You will attend the Detention. I will have order in my class room." Umberage said.**

"**Doubt it." Cloey said, pushing the doors open and leaving.**

**Umberage was furious. She looked at her class.**

_**How could she just walk up and leave. I will have to report to Cornelius about this and Dumbledore. Yes, good. We'll see how far the brat gets, when she finds out who's in charge and who is willing to show her.**_** Umberage thought.**

_**Nice Cloey, You really made a splash. You know I think she got upset about Harry being yelled at. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a protector by what I've seen and heard about her. I will talk to at Super before my detention. I'm so glad I don't have class that hour.**_** Aurora thought.**

**The rest of class went by boring as heck. She couldn't wait to get out of that class. Once she was out she went straight to the Great Hall. There was no sign of Cloey, Snap, Dumbldore or Umberage.**

**ABCC**

**After Cloey had stormed off she went straight for the headmasters office. **

_**Damn it. If I didn't have enough trouble with these strange urges to go out and look. Look for what?! There was nothing to look for that I know of. And now to top it all of I have Umberage on my back. If Umberage steps to far she will wish she never stepped foot in Hogwarts. **_**Cloey thought**_**. **_**She turned into a wolf, took out her wings and flew up to the door as the Gargoyle let her pass. Cloey knocked on the door. "Yes, come in." Cloey heard from inside the door. Cloey went in.**

"**Cloey my dear, how are you, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**No thank you sir. Sir I'm quitting DADA." Cloey said.**

"**Why?" Dumbledore asked, very curious.**

"**Because I hate the way Umberage teaches, she shouldn't be aloud to teach. She makes me so anger." Cloey said.**

"**That is a bad sign, well I know you very well, even though I can't figure you out, I think you should give it another chance. I mean your education is very…" Dumbledore was cut of by Snowy flying into the window and landing on Cloey shoulder.**

"**Hey Snowy." Cloey said taking the letter. Snowy flew over to Foxas. They began to talk or rather chirp.**

**The bell rang and Cloey opened the letter.**

_**Dear Cloey Crouch,**_

_**I am glad to hear from you. I can see that your doing well by the way you wrote your last letter. Now the thing concerning Deloris, well I do believe she should know, but if you can come up with a good reason to not tell her you being the special one then I will be happy to agree with you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Cornelius Fudge, Minister of magic.**_

"**That rotten scumbage! He's taking her side. Well I will tell him there is no way in hell that I am telling him why and he is not to tell Umberage that I am the special one." Cloey said.**

**The door opened.**

"**You're the special one?" It was Umberage.**

"**Crap. Yes." Cloey said.**

"**Hello Deloris, lemon drop?" Albus asked.**

"**That's why you take charge around here so easily?" Umberage asked ignoring Dumbledore's greeting…**

**Cloey nodded, not willing to look at Umberage. Cloey tore up the letter, vanishing the scraps and summoning a new letter. Cloey walked over to Snowy and gave her the letter. "This is to go back to the Ministry of magic. Thanks Snowy." Cloey said. Snowy hooted her thank you and left.**

"**So Cloey what do think about giving it one more try?" Dumbledore asked.**

**Cloey turned around and nodded.**

"**Good, good. Deloris, Cloey has agreed to give your class another try. So may I ask the reason of your visit?" Dumbledore asked.**

**Umberage was still into a daze at the fact that Cloey was the special one.**

"**Good. Very good. You know Albus its nothing." Umberage said leaving. "Good bye."**

"**Good bye, Deloris." Dumbledore said. **

**Umberage left.**

**The door opened again and this time it was Severous.**

"**Severous." Cloey said with a smile.**

"**Cloey I thought you were here. Deloris was going down hall complaining about how you were 'the most ignorant, selfish, brat with no discipline what so ever'" Severous said.**

"**Yeah, in tell she found out I was the special one." Cloey said.**

"**She did, did she? How did she find out?" Severous asked.**

"**I told her. Accident of course." Cloey said.**

**Severous nodded. "Well Cloey I am hunger, would you mind coming to lunch?" Severous asked.**

"**Not at all, but you know I have to talk to Aurora." Cloey said walking out the door with Severous at her heels.**

"**Of course, just keep out of danger, will ya?" Severous asked.**

"**Sure thing Severous." Cloey said. No matter what Cloey always used Severous's first name, she would not dare to call him Snape.**

**Cloey found Aurora sitting with the two from lunch and breakfast. Cloey walked up to them after saying good-bye to Severous.**

"**Cloey doesn't take nothing from no one." Ginny said.**

"**You're telling me." Aurora said. She had explained what had happened in DADA.**

**Cloey came up the them. **

"**True." Cloey said with a smile.**

**They all greeted each other.**

"**Cloey I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Aurora asked as Cloey sat down.**

"**Go ahead." Cloey said.**


	3. Shocking Truths

**Shocking Truths**

"**I was wondering if it was possible for you to be a veela?" Aurora asked.**

"**Not that I know of…why?" Cloey asked, curiously.**

"**I don't know. Its just you have many similarities as a veela." Aurora said.**

"**You mean like having white hair?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah." Aurora said.**

"**And my wings." Cloey said.**

"**You have wings?" Aurora asked, looking quite interested.**

"**Yeah. I can access them in my human and wolf form." Cloey said.**

"**That's so bloody cool." Aurora said.**

"**Aren't you protective too?" Ginny asked.**

"**Yeah, ever sense second year I found out it and none of the past Special Ones were protective." Cloey said.**

"**Well you can't have much traits of a veela in tell you turn sixteen." Aurora said.**

"**I am sixteen." Cloey said.**

"**Oh right I forgot about you starting school a year later. Sorry. So have you felt anything that relates to a veela?" Aurora asked.**

"**Um…Well I don't know, but I do know I feel the erg to go out and find. I don't know what or who." Cloey said.**

"**I'll ask my cousin, he's a veela." Aurora said.**

"**He is?! I wonder how come he didn't tell me." Cloey said.**

"**You know him? Wait how do you know which one I'm talking about?" Aurora asked.**

"**Draco, right?" Cloey asked.**

"**Nope." Aurora said shaking her head, "Blazien Black. Blaze for short."**

"**Blazien?" Ginny asked.**

"**Yeah. His grandfather was named that. He's really nice. We grew up together a bit. He's kinda like a brother." Aurora said.**

"**Cool. I'd love to meet him." Cloey said.**

"**Ok. I'll send him a letter. I bet he'll even be here by tomorrow. He's Seventeen and out of school." Aurora said.**

"**All right. Um…we should eat before the bell rings." Cloey said.**

"**Oh right." Aurora said, started eating.**

"**I'm going to go. I have to get something from the dorm and I don't want to be late for Potions." Neville said.**

"**We have potions today?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah. We all decided to take an extra class of it this year. You were grateful sense you failed badly when you went into the past in your fifth year." Neville said.**

"**Oh yeah. I'm sorry it totally slipped my mind." Cloey said.**

"**Its ok. See ya." Neville said. They all said good-bye to him.**

"**You went into the past?" Aurora asked.**

"**Yep, twice. The second time is when I got pregnant with Damonic." Cloey said.**

"**Wait you have a son?" Aurora asked.**

"**Yes. You'll meet him later and I'll explain it in my second part about my life." Cloey said.**

"**What do you mean?" Ginny asked.**

"**I explained to them the first part of my life. I'll be able to fit the rest of life in the second part." Cloey said.**

"**Well if she was interested in the first one, the second will be just as interesting." Ginny said.**

"**Now I can't wait." Aurora said, getting butterflies in her stomach.**

"**Hey, do you know who Draco likes?" Ginny asked Cloey and Aurora.**

"**Why you interested?" Aurora asked.**

"**No, I just want to know." Ginny said.**

"**Well to tell you the truth, he's gay." Aurora said.**

"**What?" Ginny asked.**

"**Really? I wonder how I never knew?" Cloey asked.**

"**Well he thought it wasn't right." Aurora said.**

"**So which boy doses he like?" Cloey asked.**

"**Okay, but you can't tell anyone." Aurora said.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it." Cloey said.**

"**Don't worry I wont." Ginny said.**

"**Okay. Harry Potter." Aurora said.**

"**No!" Ginny said.**

"**Yes." Aurora said.**

"**Wow. I would have never guessed." Cloey said.**

**ABCC**

**Aurora had showed up for her Detention. Umberage told her to take a seat and wait for Harry. It wasn't long in tell Harry come in soon after. Umberage had Harry do lines on not to tell lies, but it was something more, she didn't know what, but there was something else. Umberage had Aurora dust off her pictures of cats. To be honest she wanted to take each and every cat and put him or her in the lake. **_**Maybe I could get Cloey to do it. Yeah that would surly be funny as hell.**_** Aurora thought. **

**After detention Harry and Aurora walked out of the room. No one said anything when they left, even though both of them wanted to say something just didn't know what to say. Then Aurora couldn't take it anymore. "Harry you've got to tell me what Umberage did to you back there. I know she gave you lines, but there was something else, I know it." Aurora said.**

**Harry just looked at her shocked. Then Harry showed her his hand that had I must not tell lies on it.**

"**That crewel, crewel woman. I am defiantly getting Cloey to drop those stupid cat pictures in the lake and there's nothing Umberage could do about it." Aurora said with fury.**

**Harry just stared at her.**

"**Its no big deal." Harry finally said.**

"**No big deal, Harry she…" Aurora was cut off.**

"**Its not that bad. I've had worse." Harry said.**

"**So she still deserves to be punished." Aurora said, pouting. **

"**Look I really parasite the concern, but…" It was time for Harry to be cut off.**

"**Harry you know she can't get away with that. It's against the rules and I will see to it that she is punished. Weather you like it or not." Aurora said, making herself look tall.**

**Harry just looked at her stunned.**

"**Oh, by the way, it's a chance Cloey could be a veela." Aurora said.**

"**Really? Cloey is a veela. Never would have thought of that." Harry said.**

"**Yeah. My cousin's coming tomorrow to confirm it. He's also a veela." Aurora said.**

"**That's cool." Harry said.**

**There was someone coming up to them. It was Cloey. "Hey guys, I've got the perfect idea." Cloey said.**

"**What?" Harry asked.**

"**Okay, tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade, and I have this game that I've been dieing to play I just need some more people. Would you guys like to come? I've already got **_**Draco,**_** Ginny, Crabbe, Neville, Luna, Goyle, Damonic, Fred, and George." Cloey said emphasized Draco seeing if Aurora would ketch on.**

"**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?" Harry asked.**

"**Draco!" Aurora said, yep she knew what Cloey was thinking.**

"**Yep. So what do you think?" Cloey asked.**

"**I'd love to." Aurora said.**

"**Why not?" Harry asked.**

"**Okay. Meet me at the three brooms sticks oh and Harry could you see if Ron and Hermine want to come as well?" Cloey asked.**

"**Sure." Harry said.**

"**Thanks." Cloey said. She was gone before anyone had the chance to say anything.**

"**Cloey's nice huh?" Aurora asked.**

"**Yeah, she is. We've been friends sense we started school." Harry said.**

"**I know. She told me." Aurora said.**

"**So I don't bother you?" Harry asked.**

"**No. Why would you?" Aurora asked.**

"**Well you're a Black and Draco's cousin." Harry said.**

"**So is Sirius, your Godfather." Aurora said.**

"**Yeah I guess your right." Harry said.**

"**Though my parents are close followers to the Dark Lord, I have no intention on joining him. Even though my parents have big planes for me to be one of the strongest witches and to be a lady. Oh, I hate it. I don't want to be trained by a couple of strong Auroras and Death Eaters, I want to be left alone and start my own Destiny crap. Not what my parents want. Though being famous would have its advantages." Aurora said.**

"**Wow, you've got some big expectations. Reminds me of me." Harry said.**

"**Not much anymore, which the stinking daily prophet with there dang gone lies." Aurora said.**

"**So you don't believe them?" Harry asked.**

"**Of course not. I would never believe the boy who lived would lie about something like that and what else there say is a load of shit." Aurora said. "Hey you know Luna. Man is she nice."**

"**Yeah she is." Harry said.**

**They both reached to the common room. They walked into the portrait and there was Ron and Hermine.**

"**I'm going to bed early." Aurora said. "Good night Harry." **

"**Good night Aurora." Harry said.**

**Aurora went up to bed and Harry sat next to Ron and Hermine.**

"**Cloey wants us to play a game with her tomorrow on the Hogsmeade trip." Harry said.**

"**Were having a Hogsmeade trip on a Friday?" Hermine asked.**

"**Yeah." Harry said.**

"**It must have been her idea." Ron said.**

**Harry shrugged.**

"**So tell us mate, how is Aurora?" Ron asked.**

"**She's alright. She's not evil, so we don't have to worry about that." Harry said.**

"**Is she nice?" Hermine asked.**

"**Yeah, real nice." Harry said.**

"**Good. Then tomorrow we should have fun." Ron said.**

**Harry nodded.**

**ABCC**

**Cloey came into Severous's chamber. She sat down on the couch. "I see you've had an interesting day." Severous said coming up from his book.**

"**The part were I might be a veela or the fight with Umberage?" Cloey asked.**

"**You might be a veela?" Severous asked.**

"**Yes Severous." Cloey said. Cloey turned into a wolf a found herself comfortable on the couch and soon asleep.**

**Severous sighed. It was like the girl to turn into a wolf during a conversation.**


	4. Draco's Mask Comes Off

**Draco's Mask comes off**

**Next morning Aurora woke up early and went down for breakfast to find, Draco sitting with two other boys. She went to go sit with them.**

"**Hey Draco." Aurora said, sitting down.**

"**Hi Aurora." Draco said.**

"**So who are your friends?" Aurora asked.**

"**Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said.**

"**Pleasure to finally meet you two." Aurora said. The two just nodded.**

"**Hey Aurora have you been hanging around Potter?" Draco asked.**

"**No not really. We had detention together, but that was it." Aurora said.**

"**Good. Second day and you've already smacked yourself with Detention. Should have guessed." Draco said. "Now stay away from Potter, got it?"**

"**Sure, but you know he'll be playing Cloey's game, right?" Aurora asked.**

"**Figures. She said she was inviting her friends." Draco said.**

"**I don't know why you're so hard on Harry. I mean you're the one who likes him." Aurora whispered into Draco's ear.**

"**Just keep your mouth shut about it." Draco said.**

"**Don't worry I wont tell anyone." Aurora said.**

"**Good." Draco said.**

"**So Cloey tells me you two are close. Or should I say more then close, your best friends." Aurora said.**

"**Yeah we are. Look you better eat before we have to leave to Hogsmeade." Draco said**

"**Okay." Aurora said a bit disappointed. "Oh by the way, why didn't you tell Cloey that you were you know?" Aurora asked.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said.**

"**Gay." Aurora whispered.**

"**How do you know I didn't tell her?" Draco asked.**

"**Well I told her. I figured she already known." Aurora lied.**

"**Well I know I can trust her more than anyone else." Draco said ignoring Crabbe's and Goyle's Hay's. They never liked her because she was closer to Draco then they were. "But being a girl…" Draco was cut off.**

"**I'm a girl." Aurora stated.**

"**And you're my cousin." Draco said.**

"**So can you will handle being with Potter?" Aurora said, with an evil smirk.**

"**Potter is none of my concern." Draco said, after Crabbe and Goyle made a sound. They were being to get very tired about not knowing what was going on.**

**The bell rang. "Damn it woman, you didn't eat anything." Draco said.**

"**Like I care, come on." Aurora said taking Draco's wrist to move.**

**They all ran to the Entrance courtyard where they were to meet the rest of the kids that were coming.**

**They didn't take any interested in finding Cloey, but realized anyways that she was nowhere in sight. Once they reached the three broomsticks, they noticed Cloey there.**

"**Hi, Draco, Aurora, Crabbe, and Goyle." Cloey greeted. The rest of them said their hellos.**

"**So are we the first ones here?" Aurora asked with excitement.**

**Cloey nodded as Aurora said yes.**

"**Aurora had to make sure we got here before anyone else." Draco said, watching his cousin jump for joy.**

**The Gryffindors and Luna that had planned to meet had came up.**

**They all greeted each other even Malfoy.**

**They all walked inside. The place was deserted all except for a big table with a board in the middle. The board had a big spinner on it. There was a glass ball built into the board.**

**Each chair had a name.**

**Ron---Goyle---Neville---Luna---Harry---Draco---Fred---Cloey---George---Damonic---Aurora---Crabbe---Ginny---Hermine**

**In a circle though.**

**Everyone took a seat.**

"**Why are we to sit like this?" Goyle asked scowling at Neville who flushed.**

"**Because you are suppose to be in a random position." Cloey said.**

"**Cloey I don't know all of these people." Aurora said. Looking at Fred, George, and Damonic.**

"**I'm George and this my brother Fred." George said.**

"**As you can see their twins." Ginny said with a smile.**

"**You will happy to learn that that is Damonic." Cloey said.**

"**Damonic! Oh it is pleasure to meet you." Aurora said, shaking the confused boys hand.**

"**Its nice to meet you to Aurora, but why are so excited to meet me?" Damonic asked.**

"**Because your Cloey's son." Aurora said.**

"**Oh." Damonic said a little disappointed.**

"**Yep me and your mom know each other pretty well." Aurora said.**

"**Okay so basically what this game is, is its Truth or Dare." Cloey said.**

**The girls looked happy while, Goyle, Crabbe, Draco, Ron, and Harry moaned. Fred and George also looked happy; especially sense Cloey was in it. Damonic and Neville really didn't care.**

"**Okay so I will spin the arrow to see who gets to spin it first to start the game." Cloey said.**

**Cloey said a spell and the arrow turned.**

**It landed on Aurora.**

"**Aw cool." Aurora said.**

**Aurora turned the arrow.**

**What do you know it landed on Neville? **

"**Okay Neville truth or dare?" Aurora asked.**

"**Aw…Truth." Neville said.**

**In the glass ball a word showed up. It said date.**

"**Okay Aurora you have to ask him a question that has to do with Date." Cloey said.**

"**Date as in the time of the month or something. Or do you mean like couple?" Aurora asked.**

"**Doesn't matter." Cloey said.**

_**But you know Luna and Neville do make a cute couple. **_**Cloey thought to Aurora. **_**You think so? **_**Aurora asked. She was a bit surprised at this, but it is the special one. **_**Yeah. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Okay. Neville would you ever want to go on a date with Luna?" Aurora asked.**

**Neville went pitch red. He then closed his eyes and nodded. Luna blushed.**

"**K Neville you turn." Cloey said.**

**Neville opened his eyes and turned the Spinner. It landed on Goyle.**

"**Truth or Dare, Goyle?" Ginny asked, after Neville wouldn't.**

"**Dare." Goyle said.**

**The glass ball had the word monkey in it.**

"**The words monkey, Neville." Cloey said.**

**Then it popped into Neville's head. "For the rest of the game you have to act and talk like monkey." Neville said.**

**Everyone bursted into laughter, wile Goyle went red.**

**Goyle then turned the spinner. It landed on Hermine. Goyle went redder. **

"**Whoha…Truth or Dare…Whoha?" Goyle asked.**

**Everyone was trying to hold back his or her laughter.**

"**Aw…lets go with Dare." Hermine said.**

**The glass ball had a heart in it.**

"**Okay you have to have her do something romantic or something." Cloey said. "So you know that the heart is the most common thing that it will use? So you better watch out."**

"**Whohaaa…I dare you to kiss Weasley…Whohaa." Goyle said.**

**Everyone went silent.**

"**Goyle which one?" Cloey asked.**

"**Whohaaaaaa…The one she is sitting next to. Whoha." Goyle said. **

**Still silence.**

"**Again Goyle which one?" Cloey asked, getting bored.**

"**The boy…Whohaaaaaaa." Goyle said.**

**Ron and Hermine went red as can be.**

"**You know Goyle I hate you? You monkey butt." Ron said.**

**Most of the teens chuckled, but stopped when Hermine and Ron locked lips, just as fast as they kissed, they pushed away.**

**Hermine turned the spinner.**

**It landed on Draco.**

**The glass ball showed a heart again.**

"**Pay back." Hermine said with an evil smirk.**

_**I bet your going to have him kiss someone?**_** Cloey thought. **_**Yeah. Anyone would work. **_**Hermine thought. **_**Why not Harry? **_**Cloey thought. **_**Well I don't want to put pressure on my best friend. **_**Hermine thought. **_**But Hermine think about it, it's the best way to get back at him. **_**Cloey thought.**

**The evil smirk widened.**

"**Malfoy you have to kiss Harry." Hermine said.**

**Silence again. Aurora knew that Cloey had talked to Hermine.**

"**Hermine!" Harry said.**

"**Sorry Harry." Hermine said.**

"**I'm not kissing Potter." Draco said. **_**Please tell me I have to.**_** Draco thought.**

"**It's truth or Dare Draco." Fred said.**

"**And you picked Dare." George said.**

**Both making up their mind, they turned and kissed. After a second Harry was ready to pull away, but Draco put his hand on his head and made sure he couldn't leave. After another seconds Harry shared his part in the kiss.**

_**Man I didn't know kissing Draco would feel and taste this good. Not that I think about it, but Oh man. **_**Harry thought.**

**Once neither of the two boys could breath they broke apart. Fred and George whistled at the two.**

"**Man guys that was sure long." Neville said.**

"**Romantic, Neville." Luna said. Neville nodded.**

**Cloey and Aurora shared their glances before looking at Ginny.**

"**K Draco spin." Cloey said.**

**It landed on Fred.**

"**Truth or dare Weasley?" Draco asked.**

"**Dare." Fred said.**

**The glass ball word showed kiss.**

"**Is that glass ball cursed or something?" Draco asked.**

"**I think so. I bet it was Sirius who did it too. I'll sort it out later." Cloey said.**

"**Well Weasley, fortunate for you I know who you like." Draco said.**

"**Oh is it that obvious?" Fred asked with a smirk.**

"**Yeah it is. So go ahead and kiss Cloey. Oh and Weasley make it tong." Draco said with an evil smirk.**

"**Draco." Cloey warned.**

"**Come on Cloey." Fred begged.**

**Cloey thought for a minute, and then sighed.**

"**You owe me Draco." Cloey said.**

"**I planned on that." Draco said.**

**Fred came to Cloey with first a normal kiss, in tell he bit down on her lower lip making her mouth open and his tong went in. It first started to sooth the other tong and then the other tong joined it.**

**George was happy that one of them got to kiss Cloey, but still there was a hint of Jealously. He didn't think much of it.**

"**Draco moms not the only one whose going to get you back, that's disgusting seeing your mom do that." Damonic said.**

**Everyone laughed, but the kissing couple.**

**Soon there lungs need to breath, but neither broke apart, in tell neither of their lungs could handle it any longer. They broke apart panting.**

"**Fred its your turn to spin." Luna said.**

**And what would you know it landed on Luna. A smile widened on her face. **

"**Truth or Dare Luna?" Fred asked.**

"**Dare." Luna said.**

**The glass ball showed the word Alcohol.**

"**No." Cloey said.**

"**What wrong Cloey?" Hermine asked.**

"**Luna will not be forced with anything Alcohol." Cloey said.**

"**Oh well." Luna said. "Its probably for the best anyways."**

"**New one glass ball." Cloey said.**

**The glass ball didn't move.**

_**Great! I know the stupid thing knows what it's doing, but Luna's so sweet. To put alcohol down her throat, no it will not happen. **_**Cloey thought.**

**Cloey said a spell under breath. The glass ball moved. It landed on spider.**

**An idea came to Fred, especially sense Ron was sitting so close to her.**

"**Cloey would you summon a spider?" Fred asked. **

"**Sure." Cloey said. A Spider appeared.**

**Ron froze.**

"**Good now Luna I dare you to watch this spider through the game and make sure it goes across each member four times. Then at the end of the game, just something to end with it, kiss it." Fred said.**

**Many of the teens shuddered.**

**Luna smiled.**

**Ron looked like he was going to faint.**

"**All right Luna." Cloey said.**

**Luna turned the spinner as the spider crawled on her shoulder. The spinner landed on Damonic.**

"**Truth or Dare Damonic?" Luna asked.**

"**Aw…Well either's find with me, but sense were all doing Dare, I miswell." Damonic said.**

**The glass ball word was jumping.**

**They all thought that was kind of wired.**

"**Okay Damonic jump and down in tell someone gets bored." Luna said.**

"**But what good would that do?" Damonic asked.**

"**Exactly." Luna said.**

**Not wanting to question the girl anymore he got up from his seat and started jumping.**

**Damonic turned the spinner, still jumping. The Spinner landed on Cloey.**

"**Okay…Mom…Truth or…Dare?" Damonic asked.**

"**Dare, dear." Cloey said.**

**The glass ball showed the word like.**

"**Okay mom I dare you pretend like you are going out with the Weasley twins." Damonic said.**

**The twins smiled. Cloey nodded. She then turned the spinner and too much of her delight it landed on Draco.**

"**Damn it." Draco said.**

"**Truth or Dare Draco?" Cloey asked.**

"**Aw Truth." Draco said.**

**The glass ball had the word secret.**

"**Sweet. Okay Draco I know one of your secrets, tell Harry how you really feel about him and yes in front of everyone here." Cloey said.**

"**Damn it. I know better to mess with you next time." Draco said closing his eyes tight and refusing to face or look at Harry. "I…Like him a lot and not as friends, but more and yes I'm gay." **

**Everyone seemed pretty surprised, except Cloey, Aurora, Ginny, and Damonic.**

**Before a conversation of any kind began, Draco turns the arrow. It landed on Aurora.**

"**Okay cuz, Truth or Dare?" Draco asked.**

"**Oh I know you want revenge for me telling Cloey, but anyways, dare." Aurora said.**

**The glass ball turned to affection action.**

**Looking at whom Aurora was sitting by, he used it to his advantages. "Okay I dare you to kiss Damonic." Draco said.**

"**Wait what?" Aurora asked.**

"**Did I stutter?" Draco asked.**

"**Draco if you really wanted to get back at me you would have chosen Crabbe or Goyle." Aurora said, looking at the two next to her. Noting that Damonic was bright red.**

"**Exactly. Come on cuz I'm not that mean to you am I?" Draco asked.**

"**I suppose not." Aurora said. "I'm sorry Damonic, but has to be done." Aurora was watching the bouncing boy.**

**Damonic shook his head, "Not while I'm bouncing like an idiot." Damonic said.**

***Sigh* Cloey sighed. "You can stop Damonic." Cloey said.**

"**Thank you." Damonic stopped. And went up to Aurora ready to kiss her, but stopped a realized she has to kiss him.**

**She came up and kissed him. It lasted for about a second when she broke it off leaving the boy speechless. First kiss, it does a number on a person. **

"**Damonic." Luna said.**

"**Yes Luna?" Damonic asked, coming out from the daze.**

"**You got to start bouncing." Luna said.**

"**Damn it. I mean okay." Damonic said, bouncing again.**

**Aurora turned the spinner, it landed on Crabbe.**

"**Truth or Dare Crabbe?" Aurora asked.**

"**Dare." Crabbe said.**

**The glass ball turned to a heart.**

"**Okay Crabbe, kiss Goyle." Aurora said.**

**Everyone froze. Aurora hadn't even though about this for one thing. Then smirks came across some of the members.**

**Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. They had done it before, so it was no big deal, but when there lips came together most of the teens were disgusted.**

"**K Crabbe your turn." Cloey said. Cloey put her head on George's shoulder. Too much of his amusement, he rapped an arm around her and she came closer. **

**Crabbe had already turned the spinner. It landed on Harry.**

"**Potter truth or Da…What the bloody Hell?" Crabbe asked. A beeping noise came from over by Cloey making ****everyone ****jump. Cloey had sprung apart from George. Cloey looked down at her watch. **

"**Bloody Hell is right. We've got to back to the school now." Cloey said.**

"**What?" The group groaned.**

"**Yeah if I don't get you back there soon, my head will be for it." Cloey said.**

"**You're the special one, you wont get in trouble." Ron said.**

**Cloey glared at Ron.**

"**Right it still doesn't make it right." Ron said.**

**They all got up and headed for the door.**

"**Shame hey George, we didn't get that much time with the pretend boyfriend and girlfriend act with Cloey?" Fred asked.**

"**Yeah. It would be cool if we could go out for real." George said.**

"**Now you know I can't do that. I can't chose between you two." Cloey said.**

"**And like we always say…**

"**You don't have to." George said.**

"**Eventually, yes." Cloey said.**

"**Do we at least get a kiss goodbye?" Fred asked. Everyone one was outside watching in amusment.**

**Cloey signed. It was hard for her to ignore the two. She came up to them as they each gave a smack on her lips. When they left she packed up the board.**

"**Wow guys your really like her." Aurora said.**

"**Of course we do." The Weasley twins both said.**

"**Ever sense we met her, right Fred?" George asked.**

"**Indeed George." Fred said.**

**Ginny, Luna, and Hermine giggled.**


	5. It's nice to have it comfirmed

It's nice to have it confirmed

Super Aurora sat with Draco. The news had spread through the inter Great Hall about the Truth or Dare game. Aurora and Draco stopped talking about it when a man no older then 18 had tapped Aurora on the shoulder.

"Blaze!" Aurora said, very happy.

"So how are my two cousin's?" Blaze asked.

Blaze was wearing a brown rob. He had short black hair.

"Quite fine, thank you." Draco said.

"Aw Draco its nice to see you." Blaze said.

"As is it the same to you." Draco said.

"So Aurora what about this girl being a Veela?" Blaze asked.

Aurora had explained the similarities between Cloey being a veela.

On Blazes way into the castle, he found out that his mate was indeed in the school and after the talk with the veela girl, he would set out to find his mate.

"Yep it indeed sounds like she is veela." Blaze said.

"But what about the other sitcoms that veelas have?" Aurora asked.

"She is the special one no doubt so its probably being blocked off. Now Aurora dear I would like to meet this Cloey." Blaze said.

"Okay one sec." Aurora said, getting up and going over by Severous.

"Aurora." Severous said.

"Yes, Professor I was wondering if you knew where Cloey was?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, she is swimming. She said she need to take a brake from what happened earlier." Severous gave Aurora a curious look. Aurora blushed.

"Did she tell you?" Aurora asked.

"No…She showed it to me. She found it was a lot easier then explaining it." Severous said.

Aurora nodded and went back down to her cousins.

"She's out in the lake swimming." Aurora said.

"Well let's go." Blaze said.

"I'm coming too." Draco said.

"Of course." Blaze said.

They headed toward the lake.

"You know my mate is here." Blaze said.

"Really?" Aurora asked.

"Yes I can feel it and the smell that strong wonderful smell." Blaze said.

Draco and Aurora looked at Blaze curious. They have never seen him like this.

Down at the lake you could only see Cloey's head.

"Hey Cloey! Come meat my cousin!" Draco yelled.

Blaze had frozen.

Cloey looked over at the three standing on the beach. Then it hit her. Something in the pit of her stomach. She could quite understand what it was telling her, but it was telling her something.

Cloey stood on the water dried herself, put her close on, and turned into a wolf.

She walked over to the cousin's on the beach. Cloey turned into a human, ignoring her feelings. Cloey noticed that he had crystal blue eyes.

"Blaze this is Cloey, Cloey this my cousin Blazien Black." Draco said.

"The one I told you about yesterday." Aurora said.

Cloey nodded.

"Yes indeed you are a veela." Blaze said, once he found his voice. "Also I must conclude from this feeling that, you are definably my mate."

Cloey stood shocked for a moment. Not as shocked as Aurora and Draco. "Well that explains what ever the heck I'm feeling." Cloey said.

"My dear, what is that?" Blaze asked.

"Well one is the need to lung at you and mate with you and the other, well I can't quite make it out." Cloey said.

Blaze just nodded.

Aurora thought for a second then spoke. "Assume, hey Draco guess what?" Aurora asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Cloey is going to be our cousin!" Aurora said.

"Your right." Draco said with a smile this. "That is so cool. My best friend is going to be my cousin, who would have thought."

Cloey bursted into laughter, she hadn't seen Draco like this before and found it extremely funny.

"Hey Cloey." Aurora said.

"Yeah, Aurora?" Cloey asked.

"Tomorrow you got to promise that you would tell me the rest of your life." Aurora said.

"Okay." Cloey said.

"I would like to know your life as well." Blaze said.

"Well sense I will be telling the second half to Aurora and who knows who else? I'll show you what I told Aurora on her first day." Cloey said.

Cloey started to walk up to Blaze. Aurora and Blaze were wondering what she was going to do. Draco already knew. Cloey put her fingers on Blazes temples.

"I'm going to need you to trust me." Cloey said.

"I do. With all my heart." Blaze said. Cloey nodded. Cloey concentrated, then her eyes turned white as Blaze started into them. She showed him her life alone and how she survived. She showed him coming to Hagworts, getting close to Draco and Severous. Then she showed him her as a baby, her parents getting killed, and her being razed by the Dark Lord for a year.

Once she was done she backed a way for coming back to reality, she was completely back when she was hit with a thud.

Damonic had run down from the Hagworts and rapping his arms around Cloey with a thud.

Blaze growled, with the fact that there was someone hugging his mate.

"Huh. Hey Damonic." Cloey said with a smile.

"Hi mom." Damonic said.

"Mom?" Blaze asked.

"Yep. I'll explain it tomorrow." Cloey said.

"Wait, are you married, then?" Blaze asked.

"No. I was. My husbanded died last year." Cloey said.

"Stupid Dementor." Damonic said.

Cloey giggled, as Damonic let his mother go.

"Hey Damonic do mind if we talked?" Aurora asked.

"Nope." Damonic said with a child smirk. Something he rarely doses, but considering she was his first kiss, it was hard to resist.

"Okay come on." Aurora said.

"All right." Damonic said following Aurora down the path of the lake.

"Should I be concerned?" Cloey asked Aurora's two cousins?

They both shrugged.

"Well we should tell Dumbledore about our little discovery." Cloey said with a smile

"Yes I do believe that to be a good idea." Blaze said.

"Draco, you coming?" Cloey asked.

"Nope. I got some homework to ketch up on. See ya Cloey, Blaze." Draco said, running back up to the castle.

Cloey and Blaze yelled their good byes.

"Well I do believe it is our turn." Blaze said.

Cloey nodded.

They started to head back up to the castle, hand in hand.

"So Damonic would you mind telling me your life?" Aurora asked.

"No. Actually to be honest I've never told my life before." Damonic said.

"Well if you don't want to that's…" Aurora was cut off.

"No I do. Okay lets see I was razed my mother and father sense I was two. They my grandparents took over. That doesn't mean my dad didn't help. Though he wasn't around much. I found out later because he had many missions from the Dark Lord. I was about 8 when he was sent to Azkaban. After that it was like my grandfather hated me. I asked my grandmother why. She told, "He doesn't hate you dear. He is just upset about your father. You see your father did a very bad thing in following He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was founded guilty of torturing two couples." That's all I got out of her really. About a year or two later my father returned, but it had to be a secret. It wasn't long in tel my grandmother died. Her and father had been switched in the cell of Azkaban, so instead of my father dieing, my grandmother did. Then I turned 11, instead of getting my Hagworts letter, I met my mother. She took me to her time. Where I got to see the Quidditch world cup. I also met my mother's friends. They were shocked at first, but then they were so pleased to meet. When school started my mother told me if I needed something and couldn't find her, to go to Severous. Then that's when the Twiwizard Tournament was held. My father was also there in disguise and told me not to tell anyone, not even my mother. My mother found some attraction to the person he was disguised as, but couldn't tell what. I wanted so badly to tell her, but in the end she found out and my father was killed…well there you go." Damonic said.

"Oh Damonic, I'm so sorry." Aurora said. She felt so bad for Damonic, even worse then Cloey, she couldn't find out why though. No one really saw her like this, only on rare occasions.

"Don't worry about. I'm over it." Damonic said.

For a while it was just silence, but Aurora broke it, "Hey Damonic you want to go swimming?" Aurora asked excided. Her mood had completely changed.

"Sure, but I don't have my swim suit." Damonic said.

"Who needs a swim suit?" Aurora asked.

Aurora had taken off all of her close except her bra and underwear and ran in the water.

"Come on Damonic." Aurora said.

"I don't know." Damonic said worried.

"Come on, its not going to hurt anyone." Aurora said.

"Fine, but you don't look in tell I get into the water." Damonic said.

"Shy." Aurora said under her breath as she turned around.

ABCC

Cloey and Blaze had made it to the Headmasters office. "Dove Chocolate" Cloey said. The Gargoyle stepped toward the side as Cloey and Blaze went along the stairs.

When they heard Dumbledore tell them come in, they went in.

"Aw Cloey come in, come in. And Blaze, Aurora told me you'd be here and I saw you at super tonight. Now would any of you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

Blaze shook is head.

"No thank you sir. Yes it nice to see you again." Cloey said.

"You weren't at super today, Severous said you were swimming. How was it?" Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore had never mind giving into her happiness, it just made him happier, but this was what he normally did with welcoming guest into his office.

"Yes sir, it was good as always. You see I came to talk to you because I met Blaze here." Cloey said. Cloey looked at Blaze with a warm smile, which made him smile back.

"Yes and did he confirm you being a veela?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes he also confirmed that I am his mate. In doing so I found out that he is mine." Cloey said.

"Good good. Everyone's happy. So what is your plane of action? Are you going with him to begin bonding or are you staying in school and find another way to bond?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I'd hate to take Cloey out of school expectedly if she is only her fifth year." Blaze said.

"Good good." Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling under his moon shape glasses. _The boy is defiantly a veela by the way he takes her first. I wonder how much of sitcoms Cloey has so far? _Dumbledore thought.

"I think I would learn more about her by watching her in her normal habitat." Blaze said.

Cloey smile widened, she was also speechless.

"All good. Now I will set up a spare bedroom, wherever you would like. There will be two beds in tell you have bonded enough to sleep in the same bed." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor and I think we should have it close to the Gryffindor tower some how." Cloey said.

"Yes, I have just the place." Dumbledore said. "So will you two be on your way now?"

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Cloey said.

Both Cloey and Blaze waked out.

"Blaze do you want to go swimming?" Cloey asked.

"Sure." Blaze said.

Cloey Apparate Blaze and herself.

ABCC

Damonic came walked lake. He couldn't reach as far as Aurora with out treading the water.

"So can I look now?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Damonic said.

"So do you and your mom get along good?" Aurora asked

"Yeah." That's all Damonic said.

"It must be great being famous." Aurora said.

"No, not really." Damonic said.

"Oh come on. With the fact that no one will ever make fun of you knowing you're the special ones son. That's got to count for something?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah well I'd give anything just to be normal." Damonic said.

"No? I'd give anything to be famous, with out my parents help." Aurora said.

"You don't know what's its like. The rumors, the fact that everyone wants to be your friend. It took a while before realizing that I'd rather not have any friends then the ones who want to yours because your famous." Damonic said.

"You don't got any friends?" Aurora asked looking a bit taken away from what he had said.

"Well ya, but most of them are my mothers friends." Damonic said.

"Oh." Aurora said. "Do you think the only reason I'm hanging out with you is because your Cloey's son?"

"Well kind of yeah." Damonic said. Aurora looked like she had been hurt, even though she hadn't been. Damonic was about to explain, but was cut off by Aurora's lips on his.

Damonic was shocked at first, but then just enjoyed it as it lasted.

Cloey and Blaze Apparate In front of the two kissers, but on shore.

"Now I am concerned." Cloey said.

The two broke apart and look at the concerned mother and veela. Blaze was concerned for Cloey.

"Hey why don't you two join us?" Aurora called.

"I don't know." Cloey said.

"Oh come on." Aurora said.

Cloey just shook her head.

Aurora took out her want and said a spell that caused a title wave over the two veelas. Cloey and Blaze were soaked from head to foot.

"Now you didn't have to do that." Blaze said to his cousin.

"Nope, but I wanted to." Aurora looked at the laughing second year.

"Have it your way than." Cloey said. Cloey used a levitating spell to levitate Aurora and Damonic in the air.

"Mom? What are you going to do?" Damonic asked.

"Trust me you'll find out." Cloey said. Cloey Apparate Damonic into the Potions Class room.

It was the only class incision. It was a doubles potion class. There was Second years, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Seeing Damonic in his boxers, everyone was trying to hold back there laughter because he was Cloey's son and Severous was right there.

"Mr. Crouch would you care to tell me why you are in my class room half naked?" Severous asked.

"Because my mom put me here." Damonic said a bit cold and disgusted with his mother.

"So what your saying is you mom stripped you half naked, soaked you, and then popped you into my class room?" Severous asked.

"No." Damonic said.

"So why then?" Severous asked.

"I'd rather not say sir. Or at least right now." Damonic said looking at his fellow classmates.

"Fine then. Go down to my chambers and get something dry on. 10 points from Slytherin for disturbing my class." Severous said.

"Yes sir." Damonic said. Damonic headed down to Severous's secrete chambers.

ABCC

After Appareling Damonic into potions class Cloey sent Aurora in a group of Slytherin and Ravenclaws that were outside. Seeing Aurora that way they bursted into laughter and some of the boys sent some whistles.

_Never mess with Cloey Aurora. There were signs that said she would do something horrible to do you and she did._ Aurora thought to herself.

Aurora angrily went down back to the lake. Her close were ware she left them. She quickly pulled on her close and went to find the head house of Ravenclaws.

_Ravenclaws is perfect and I will get to be with Luna. Yes. Now all I have to find is Madam Hootch._ Aurora thought.

Aurora had found Madam Hootch in the Ravenclaws dormitory. "Madam Hootch I wish to speak to you." Aurora said.

"Yes Aurora?" Madam Hootch asked.

"I would like to be placed into Ravenclaws starting tomorrow." Aurora said.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't even been in Hufflepuff." Madam Hootch said.

"I'm positive." Aurora said.

"All right then. I will talk to the headmaster about your decision." Madam Hootch said.

"Thank you." Aurora said.

"Its is no trouble." Madam Hootch said.

Aurora went down the halls to the dungeon to the Slytherin Common room.

-----------------------

Cloey and Blaze had appeared into Severus's secret chamber's about 10 minutes later after sending Damonic to his classroom.

Severus walked out from his bedroom.

"Aw Cloey. I would like to know why you sent Damonic as a punishment to my classroom. I mean its one thing to punish the boy, but to punish me as well." Severus said.

"Oh so that's were you sent him." Blaze said.

"Sorry Severus. I just didn't want to put the same humiliation on him as Aurora." Cloey said.

"Yes well its in the past now. So tell me who this guy is. He was at lunch with Aurora." Severus said.

"Well he's a...Aurora's cousin. He confirmed me being a veela." Cloey said.

"Of course. So why is he following you around. Surely you don't just bring anyone down here." Severus said.

Cloey could tell he had a hard day and if it weren't for Cloey being Cloey, she'd be in trouble.

"Well he is my mate." Cloey said.

"Aw yes that would make perfect sense." Severus said. Severus went along ranting about of course he's her mate.

"Severus are you all right?" Cloey asked.

"I'm fine for a guy who teaches ingenerate students." Severus said.

"What happened to day?" Cloey asked a bit eager.

"After Damonic's appearance my class stopped concentrating and almost blowing up my class room." Severus said.

"Whoa, just because of that?" Blaze asked.

"It would seem so yes." Severus said.

"I'm sorry Severus." Cloey said.

"Think nothing of it as long as you take the boy with you." Severus said.

At that Damonic walked out. Damonic was warring a shirt and pants that were way to big for him. Falling off of him each time he moved.

"Sorry Severus. Mom could be any less horrible."

"What are you talking about _Dear_?" Cloey asked enfizing dear.

"Well for starters I'm in my boxers and you put me in Severus's class room." Damonic said.

"Oh well. Here's your close." Cloey said tossing Damonic his close.

Damonic was ready to back into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"To change." Damonic said.

"You don't need to be in my bedroom to do that." Severus said.

Damonic glared at Cloey, "Yes sir." Damonic said, pulling off Severus's close.

"So I presume that the most of the veela's sitcoms are being held back by the special one's power?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that is what it seems." Blaze said.

"Well no doubt that beautify and Allure has been a trait her whole life like Protecting." Severus said.

"What are you talking about Severus?" Cloey asked.

"Well no one goes agenst you. Most don't even know you. The only person who's ever fought with you is Umberage and she's well you know." Severus said.

"That would explain my sudden ergs to take advantages of it." Cloey said.

"Specifically speaking you evil side. I bet she is still going to fight with you even though she knows you're the special one." Severus said.

Cloey nodded. "What about the other part you mentioned?" Cloey asked.

"No offense, but your really thick Cloey." Severus said rubbing his temples. Cloey stayed her calm self while Blaze had to bite back on his growl. "Cloey everyone in this school is practically head over heels for you. It's been that way sense you came here. The only ones you ever saw it in was Lupin." Cloey remember her reason for taking on Remus's friendship because he liked her. "I know Potter thought you were beautiful, but to obsessed with Lilly. Black was pure Jealous that Lupin got you and not him." Blaze had really no idea what he was talking about.

"What dose he mean got you?" Blaze asked.

"I dated him for half a year." Cloey said. "Don't worry I'll explain tomorrow. Basically though Potter is James Potter and those people Severus mentioned was his best friend, except Lilly, she was Severus's. I had to chose a fifth year from Gryffindor to show me around. I sensed Remus liked me and chose him. I actually was going to chose James or one of his friends anyways."

"Yes. You are both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Severus said.

"Hey that would explain Voldamort, Lucius, and..." Cloey stopped not wanting to say it.

"And me." Severus said. "Yes when I was younger I thought were the most beautiful thing compared to Lilly. I still do. I hated it that you chose Potter and his friends. Then you tried to make friends with me. That threw me through a loop. I couldn't figure out why. But you popped in front me one day and say hi." Severus said.

~Flash Back~

Cloey noticed younger Snape walking down the corriders. She had free period this hour and Snape seem to be going to the library so she popped in front of him.

"Hi." Cloey said.

Snape glared at Cloey.

"Your suppose to say hi back." Cloey insisted.

"Why do you care? Your already best friends with Potter and his gang." Snape said.

"So?" Cloey shrugged.

Snape just glared at her. Cloey this whole time had a big smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

"To say hi." Cloey said.

"You already did that." Snape said.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Cloey said.

"Fine. Hi, bye." Snape said going around Cloey. With out hesitation Cloey was in front of Snape again.

"What do you want now?" Snape asked.

"You going to the library?" Cloey asked.

"Thats none of your business." Snape said.

"Still you going?" Cloey asked.

Again Snape just stared. Still Cloey just smiled.

"Yes." Snape finally said again walked away.

"I'm coming with you then." Cloey said, following him.

Snape turned around and faced Cloey.

"Why don't you just go away?" Snape asked. "Do you enjoy this?"

"Yep." Cloey said.

"So you are like Potter and his friends." Snape said.

"Sure." Cloey said. She didn't see the problem.

"So you enjoy tormenting me?" Snape asked.

Cloey's smile finally dropped. "I'm tormenting you?"

"You're annoying me yes." Snape said.

"All right I'll leave. See you later Severus." Cloey said.

~Flash Back~

Cloey remembered that day smiling. While she had thought back she ended up showing Blaze while she thought about it.

"Yeah, mom, I'm going to bed." Damonic said.

"Ok, good night sweetie." Cloey said.

"Good night mom." Damonic said. Cloey appeared Damonic into his dormitory.

"Well Severus I have some homework to do so good night." Cloey said.

"Good night Cloey." Severus said.

Cloey and Blaze appeared into the their bedroom.

------------------------------------

Damonic appeared in front of Aurora.

"Damonic!" Aurora said blushing.

"Huh. Oh hey Aurora." Damonic said.

"So did your mom give you as painful punishment as mine?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I bet. She appeared me into Severus's class." Damonic said.

"I thought all classes for us were canceled because of Hogsmeade?" Aurora asked.

"They were, except for an extra class. So what did she do to you?" Damonic asked.

"She put me in a group of Slytherin and Ravenclaws. Oh hey I decided to be in Ravenclaws." Aurora said.

"Really? Thats great." Damonic said.

"Thanks." Aurora said.

"Well we had a pretty long day. I think we should get some sleep." Damonic said.

"Ok good night." Aurora said kissing Damonic on the cheek.

Damonic blushed as Aurora started to walk away.

"Yeah, good night Aurora." Damonic said.

Aurora went up to the dorm, there was a blond girl waiting for her there.

"Aurora, its so nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Its nice to meet you too...Who are you?" Aurora asked.

"Names Pansy Parkinson. I'm a close friend of Draco's." Pansy said.

"That's nice to know." Aurora said walking away from the smiling girl.

"So you like Damonic, eh?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah were dating." Aurora said. Aurora sat on her bed as her cat jumped on her lap. Her cat was pure black.

"So that's your cat?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah her name is midnight." Aurora said.

"She's beautiful." Pansy said.

"Thanks. So do you know Damonic?" Aurora asked.

"Pretty well. He's Cloey's kid so him and Draco got close and we, Draco and me know him pretty well." Pansy said.

"He's adorable." Aurora said.

------------------------

Damonic went up to his Dorm to find Draco at the top of the stairs.

"Draco!" Damonic said.

"So you and Aurora getting along okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, was a dating." Damonic said.

"Just don't hurt her. She doesn't normally like guys as more then friends. So you better not..." Draco was cut off.

"Come on Draco you know be better then that. I would never want to see a girl get hurt. I respect them a lot, or at least that's how I was razed." Damonic said.

"I know, but she's my cousin, I've got to show some protectiveness." Draco said.

"Yeah, just think how my mother feels." Damonic said.

"I bet she's a bit worried, but I'm sure she's fine." Draco said as the two walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Damonic said.


	6. Can this day get any weirder?

**Can this day get any weirder?**

**Aurora had spent the night thinking of her kisses with Damonic. She never felt like this, which made her more into them by the minute. **_**Maybe its because he is so young that make the kiss so young. OR maybe there is something special?**_** Aurora thought. She couldnt quite make out her feelings or how she felt about him, but it was wonderful. She soon fell asleep thinking about it.**

**Cloey came down for breakfast with her mate on her heels. They had stayed up half the night talking about their interests and things like that. They had found out that they had much in common. **_**The more we talk the more we found out what we have in common. I guess would explain us being soul mates and stuff. **_**Cloey thought. She looked around. Aurora, Ron, and Hermine weren't in the Great Hall. Cloey hadn't gone to the tables, because Harry had soon come up to her.**

**"Hi Harry." Cloey said.**

**"Hi Cloey." Harry said. Harry had looked like he had something on his mind, or was he just worried about something?**

**"Where are Ron and Hermine?" Cloey asked.**

**"Oh...um last time I saw them they were in the common room snoggling." Harry said.**

**Cloey's mouth had fell open.**

**"Yeah I think it had to do with the kiss they shared yesterday." Harry said. Last night Hermine and Ron had been thalking about how great the kiss was and then they were kissing again.**

**"Hey there's Draco." Harry said with smile.**

**Cloey looked. Draco was indeed there. He was looking at the two Gryffindors. He then waved, weather it was for, Cloey, Harry, or both they didn't know.**

**"Well see ya." Harry said, leaving before Cloey could say another word. Harry walked up to Draco.**

**Cloey was confused indeed. She listened, but first saw Draco lip thank you to her.**

**"Yes Potter." Draco said.**

**Harry was jumping for joy.**

**Cloey was absolutely confused.**

**"I do believe I was ignored on my part." Blaze said.**

**"Oh sorry." Cloey said taking his hand.**

**"I haven't even met the boy yet. Why didn't ask who I was?" Blaze asked.**

**"I think he had something on his mind." Cloey said. Cloey watched as Harry and Draco went there separate ways.**

**Dumbledore had stood up.**

**"Aw yes, Mrs. Crouch, would you mind coming here?" Dumbledore asked. Ron and Hermine walked in.**

**"Yes Professor." Cloey said, walking towards her professor with her mate on her heels.**

**"There has been confusion about your trip to Hogsmeade, if you would please answer some questions?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"Sure, no problem professor." Cloey said, as she reached the professor.**

**Cloey turned toward the student's as Dumbledore sat down.**

**"Um...Ask me anything." Cloey said.**

**"Did Weasley and Granger make out?" A Slytherin asked.**

**"Well that accounts for which Weasley." Cloey said.**

**"The youngest boy. I think his name is Ron." The Slytherin asked.**

**"Yes it is and no they did not. The worst they did was kiss." Cloey said.**

**"How long was it?" A Ravenclaws asked.**

**"Not more then a second." Cloey said.**

**"What about Domanic and Aurora?" A Hufflepuff asked. **

**"Yes they kissed, but no longer then Ron and Hermines." Cloey said.**

**"What about..." Seamus looked at Harry. "Harry and Malfoy?"**

**The Whispers began through out the Great Hall.**

**----------------------------**

**"Come on Aurora wake up." Pansy pleaded.**

**"Just a little bit more, then I'll do your stupid training." Aurora said.**

**"I don't know what your talking about but I don't want to miss breakfast and if I go down to the great hall with out you, Draco will kill me." Pansy said.**

**Aurora didn't say anything, just slept.**

**"OOOOH Come on Aurora!" Pansy pleaded again. "I know." Pansy summoned a bucket of ice cold water. Pansy dumped it on Aurora.**

**Aurora jumped out of bed. "What the Fuck did you do that for?" Aurora asked.**

**"Breakfast is already half done thanks to you." Pansy said. **

**Aurora got dressed and they both went down to the great hall. They walked in when Cloey said, "Yes they kissed as well." **

**Aurora said good-bye to Pansy. Aurora sat next to Luna. Pansy sat next to Draco.**

**"What happened?" Draco asked.**

**"She wouldn't get up. She stayed up half the night tossing and turning. I think she was thinking about someone in particular." Pansy said looking at Damonic. Damonic went red.**

**"What about you?" Dean asked.**

**"What about me?" Cloey asked.**

**"Did you make out with Fred, or George at least one of them?" Seamus asked.**

**"We can answer that." The Weasley twins said coming up by Cloey.**

**"You can, can you?" Cloey asked, nurvessly.**

**"Of course Cloey." Fred said. "We indeed made out."**

**"You did?" Blaze asked.**

**"Yes we did and it was amazing." Fred said. "By the way, who are you?"**

**"Did I tell you guys I was a Veela?" Cloey asked**

**"No." the twins said.**

**Talking began through the great hall.**

**"I never knew that." "Did you know that?" "When did she figure that out?" The Head table had their share of talking as well.**

**Cloey tryed to get the talking to stop, when it didn't, she turned into a wolf and howled making the talking stop. Cloey turned back into a human.**

**"He is my mate and also Aurora and Draco's cousin." Cloey said. "And we did not make out. We just kissed."**

**"Yep and used tong." George said.**

**At that Cloey went flying back, sliding on the floor. Making Fred, George, Severus, and Blaze come to her as everyone else just stood and looked.**

**"What the Fuck." Cloey said. Then Cloey went flying to the right and into the wall. The four boys had come around Cloey.**

**"Cloey are you okay?" Severus asked.**

**Cloey's eyes went white. She saw a snake floating behind the people crowding her. **

**Cloey took out her wings as the snake went for another attack. Cloey, using her wings took the people surrounding her to the side as the snake smashed into the wall.**

**"You guys all right?" Cloey asked.**

**"Were fine, but what about you?" Blaze asked.**

**Again Cloey didn't answer she just took off into the air dogging the snakes attacks.**

**"Luna do you know anything about a floating invisible snake trying to kill a person?" Cloey asked.**

**"Yes." Luna said.**

**"So you mind tell me what is you know about it?" Cloey asked, after Luna said nothing else.**

**"Of course not. They normally are normal snakes. They come like that when they get angry and while attack the person that got them anger. They only seek to kill when a person or something destroys their nest." Luna explained.**

**The snake came into another attack as Cloey barley dogged it.**

**"Could you please tell me if you know how to get it to stop?" Cloey asked.**

**"Apologize." Luna said.**

**"Okay then." Cloey said. As the snake came up into another attack Cloey held up a hand to stop it. "Hold up a sec. I'm sorry for destroying your nest or what ever I did. I'm truly sorry." **

**At that Cloey was slammed into the wall leaving a whole at where she had hit.**

**"Thats it I'm helping." Blaze said taking out his wings.**

**"No." Severus said stopping Blaze.**

**"Why?" Blaze asked.**

**"First off if you want to get to know her you just watch and trust her. Lastly if you go in there she has to worry not just about herself, but you as well." Severus said.**

**"Fine." Blaze said.**

**"Good." Severus said.**

**"Luna do you know anything else about the snake?" Aurora asked.**

**"Yes, though it's called a Zoratch." Luna said.**

**"Okay tell me what other facts you know about that Zoratch, please." Aurora said.**

**"All right. The males generally bond with a human and will follow him or her around and do what ever they ask that they can do." Luna said. "Of course normally those people speech Parseltongue. That's the thing most people end up seriously hurt because the snakes can't understand their apology. Our language doesn't make sense to them. Cloey of the other hand is half animal so she can still speak to them."**

**Cloey used her wings as a spell to turn everything invisible, visible. The snake appeared.**

**A scream came over from the Griffendore table.**

**Ron had jumped from his chair.**

**"Mr. Weasley what is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked from up at the head table.**

**"S-S-Spider." Ron said. Students sitting next to Ron were moving away from the foot long spider.**

**Cloey recognized the spider, but dropped the spell making the things visible in invisible again.**

**The snake and spider disappeared.**

**"Mr. Weasley would you kindly sit down?" Professor McGonagall asked.**

**Ron sat down causally.**

**"Is it back?" Aurora asked.**

**"Yes its on my shoulder." Luna said.**

**"Good." Aurora said.**

**"Phase one completed." Luna said.**

**"So do you think the snake belongs to Cloey?" Aurora asked.**

**"I'm not sure. Normally Zoratchs don't meet there human like this." Luna said.**

**"Well there's always a first time for everything." Aurora said. "Cloey command the snake." **

**"Why would I do that?" Cloey asked.**

**"Just do it." Aurora said.**

**The Snake came into attack. Cloey called, "Stop." It obeyed.**

**"Did it work?" Aurora asked.**

**"Yes." Cloey said.**

**"Good. The snake is your pet." Aurora said.**

**"So why did it attack me?" Cloey asked.**

**"Because it was saying hello." Luna said.**

**"Hello? Great, just great, I got bruises and other things because it was saying hello, just great." Cloey said landing by the twins, Blaze, and Severus.**

**"You know come to think of I do feel light headed." Cloey said.**

**Blaze scooped up Cloey bridal style. "Your going to the hospital wing." Blaze said. Once he realized Madam Pomfery wasn't at the head table.**

**"No, No, No. Blaze put me down; I'm not going to the hospital wing. Severus help, please." Cloey pleaded.**

**"Blaze stop." Severus said.**

**"What?" Blaze asked turning toward Severus.**

**"Cloey doesn't like to go to the hospital wing." Severus said.**

**At that Cloey got away from Blazes grip, ran over to Severus as she hid behind him. She was showing herself to be about 5 to 8 years old.**

**"Why?" Blaze asked walking up to Severus. Blaze put his wings away.**

**"I don't know, but ever sense the end of third year she refuses to go to hospital wing innless it is for someone else." Severus said. Severus turned toward to Cloey. "Do want me to heal you?"**

**Cloey nodded. "Heal my gash on the back of my head and the rest in my room." Cloey turned around.**

**"All right." Severus said. Severus began healing.**

**"Now you two trouble makers. I know why you two lied to the great hall because of joke, but that spider! That's the spider from yesterday!" Cloey said.**

**"Well would you think of that? We had no idea. Did we George?" Fred asked.**

**"Indeed not Fred." George said.**

**"See ya Cloey." The twins said going back to the Gryffindor table.**

**"I'm done Cloey." Severus said.**

**"Okay. Thank you Severus. Snake come here." Cloey said.**

**The snake was now visible and went down to his misteress.**

_**Name is Zeek.**_** The snake said.**

**"Fine Zeek. Now Luna, Aurora you two are coming with me to my room and explain this snake thing to me." Cloey said.**

**The two came over to Cloey.**

**"Okay Cloey." they said with smiles on there face.**

**"Now everyone hold hands." Cloey said. Cloey put her wings away.**

**Severus and Blaze took Cloey's hands. Luna took Blaze's and Aurora's hand. Aurora took Luna's and Severus's hand. Zeek crawled around Cloey's waist as she flinched from the pain. **

**Cloey appeared them all into her bedroom.**

**There were two beds in the middle with two lamps in the middle of the two beds. There was a small window on the left side.**

**Cloey sat on her bed taking off her shirt after taking Zeek off.**

**"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.**

**"Taking off my shirt. Most of my injuries are on my front and back...Come on Blaze what's it going to hurt. Eventually you're going to see me like this anyways. Severus has all ready seen me like this and Luna and Aurora are girls." Cloey said.**

**Blaze didn't say anything.**

**"Okay while I heal you, your going to have to stay still." Severus said.**

**"Gotcha." Cloey said. "So?" Cloey asked the girls as Severus started healing her.**

**"Well some male Zoratchs bond..." Luna was cut off.**

**"Zoratchs?" Cloey asked.**

_**I'm a Zoratch. Its what were called. You are the person I'm supposed to obey for the rest of your life. Lucky you can speak animal or I wouldn't be here.**_

**"Fine, you don't have to get all stingy on me." Cloey said.**

**"What did he say?" Aurora asked.**

**"Why aren't you speaking in Parseltongue?" Luna asked.**

**"He explained to me what you were going to and that's because I'm the special one. Talking like that is only when I say a spell or something. Or when I don't plane on people hearing." Cloey said.**

**Zeek looked at Luna.**

_**I like this girl. Intelligent thing. And sweet yes, I can see it now. If I was a cat I would be purring at her kindness and intelligent.**_

**Cloey giggled.**

**Severus growled.**

**"Sorry Severus." Cloey said.**

**"What's so funny anyways?" Severus asked.**

**"Oh nothing. Zeek just likes Luna." Cloey said.**

**Luna smiled.**

**"Well Luna you got your self an admirer." Aurora said.**

**"Not just him. Neville. Did you see him at breakfast? He couldn't keep his eyes of her." Cloey said.**

**"Oh Thats sweet." Aurora said.**

**"Yes he's a very nice guy." Luna said. "Shy though isn't he?"**

**They both nodded.**

**The door swung open and it was Neville.**

**"Speak of the devil." Cloey said.**

**"Hi Cloey, Professor, Aurora, Luna, and well I don't know your name." Neville said.**

**"That's Blaze Neville." Cloey said. "Neville is one of my closest friends like Luna here." **

**"Its nice to meet you Neville and a...You too Luna." Blaze said.**

**They both nodded.**

**"Luna I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Neville asked.**

**Cloey and Aurora bit back their smiles.**

**"Ok." Luna said following Neville out of the door.**

**Aurora looked at Cloey.**

**"I know, I know." Cloey said. Cloey listened on there conversation.**

**Cloey blushed.**

**"What? What did he say?" Aurora asked.**

**"He asked her out shyly of course. She said yes. He couldn't believe he at first in tell Luna convinced him of the answer being yes. He said good bye and at that ran the other way." Cloey said.**

**"Oh that's so sweet." Aurora said.**

**The door opened.**

**Aurora and Cloey had big smirks on their faces.**

**"I suspect you heard?" Luna asked Cloey. **

**"Yep. I told Aurora too. Congratulations." Cloey said.**

**"Thanks." Luna said.**

**"So when's the first date?" Aurora asked.**

**"Next weekend." Luna said.**

**"You've got to tell us all about." Aurora said.**

**"Yeah you do." Cloey said.**

**Luna nodded.**


	7. Finally!

**Finally**

**Aurora and Luna had gone down to the library for some research after Cloey had let them leave.**

**"Man how dose Severus give such hard assignments?" Aurora asked.**

**"I don't know. You know sometimes there worse." Luna said.**

**Aurora groaned. **

**Zeek appeared out of thin air caring a note.**

**Once they took the note Zeek popped away.**

**"What is it?" Luna asked.**

**-------------------**

**Zeek appeared next to Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny.**

**"Hey Fred its the snake from earlier." George said.**

**"Indeed it is George. Looks like Cloey's got a handle on him huh George?" Fred asked.**

**"It certainly looks like it." George said.**

**Ginny took the letter.**

**"Its a demand." Ginny said.**

**-------------------**

**Draco, Damonic, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were all sitting around the fire in the Slytherin common room.**

**Zeek appeared.**

**"Draco, what is a snake doing here and please keep away." Pansy squeaked hiding behind Draco.**

**"Calm down Pansy." Draco said.**

**"We can bring extras." Damonic said, as he read.**

**----------------**

**Ron, Harry, and Hermine were sitting in the great hall.**

**"You can't be serious mate?" Ron asked.**

**"I am Ron. I like him." Harry said.**

**"Look Ron you can't seriously be stressing over this? I'm mean its Harry's decision." Hermine said.**

**"I know I just still haven't got over the idea that he's gay. By the way, when did that happen?" Ron asked.**

**"I don't know. I never really thought about it." Harry said.**

**Zeek popped up.**

_**Harry Potter I presume?**_

_**Yes. **_**Harry hissed.**

_**Good. Master Cloey wishes to meet with you and the rest of the members from truth or dare in the room of requirement. You are aloud to bring others if you wish. Master Cloey promised Aurora Black that she would finish telling her life.**_

_**Okay. **_**Harry hissed.**

**Zeek popped away.**

**--------------------**

**In the room of Requirement:**

**Aurora and Damonic were talking with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle about the Dark Lord.**

**"He can't seriously expect much out of us, I mean were still just kids." Pansy said.**

**"I wouldn't put it past him. I was four years old when I started training to become strong. My parents wanted to start at the age of five, but he thought necessary for me to start at the age four." Aurora said.**

**"Thats really got to suck. Did you even get to be a kid?" Blaise asked.**

**"Of course, or I wouldn't be sane when I got older or at least that's what some of the Death Eaters said." Aurora said.**

**Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermine were talking about Harry and Draco's relationship.**

**"Harry see he's a Malfoy, I don't know how you possible fell for him." Ron said.**

**"Ron you do realize they were force to kiss?" Hermine asked.**

**"Yeah. What of it?" Ron asked.**

**"Well think about, Aurora and Damonic's relationship started that way. **_**Our**_** relationship started that way." Hermine said.**

**"Aurora and Damonic are in a relationship?" Ron asked.**

**"Sometimes Ron I swear that you are blind." Hermine said.**

**"What I do." Ron asked.**

**Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George were talking.**

**"So what do you think Cloey has gathered pacifically the members of truth or dare for?" Neville asked.**

**"Oh I hope it's about the prank." Ginny said.**

**"If it is then phase two will be complete of prank one." Luna said.**

**"If Cloey figures out that whose all behind this she's never**

**"Going to guess the ring leader.**

**"Yeah have you seen her she's way to nice for Cloey to figure it out. " Fred said.**

**"Oh you guys keep it up then everyone will figure it out." Ginny said.**

**They had all talked in a tone so that they could not over heard.**

**Cloey and Blaze popped into the room. Everyone went quiet.**

**"Good were all here then. First of I would like to ask: From yesterday, what are the relationships?" Cloey asked.**

**Cloey summon a chair. She sat on the chair and had her mate sit on her lap.**

**Luna, Draco, Aurora, Harry, Neville, and Damonic razed their hands.**

**"Cool." Cloey said.**

**"Cloey is all your going to do is tell us your past?" Ginny asked.**

**"No. I want to know something." Cloey said.**

**The kids from the truth or dare looked nervous as Cloey looked at them in particular.**

**"Luna what happen to the spider that Fred gave you?" Cloey asked.**

**"I...Hmmm oh yeah, after I dared Damonic to jump up and down it vanished." Luna said. She actually was smiling.**

**"You sure?" Cloey asked.**

**"Positive. Why?" Luna asked.**

**"Ron do you remember the spider from this morning?" Cloey asked Ignoring Luna's question.**

**"How could I forget? The freaky thing popped in front of my face." Ron said. **

**"Well that was the spider that Fred gave Luna." Cloey said.**

**"Well at least it's doing its job." Fred said.**

**"What do you mean?" Cloey asked.**

**"I made the dare to scare Ron.**

**"And that's what it did." George said.**

**"Well I know that one of you from the truth or dare game that did it." Cloey said.**

**"Why would it be us? Maybe it was someone else?" Draco asked.**

**"It couldn't be. I put up ward for something like this didn't happened." Cloey said.**

**Cloey jumped as Zeek came around Blaze's waist.**

**"Faze two complete." Luna whispered so Neville, Ginny, Fred and George could hear her; the rest would have to wait. She took that moment, as Cloey was busy with Zeek.**

_**Master Cloey should really let Zeek tell her who is lying and telling the truth. Zeek could also tell who did it.**_

_**No Zeek I want them to tell me honestly. They're my closest friends. If they want to lie, we will see where there loyalties lie. **_**Cloey hissed.**

_**Suit yourself Master Cloey.**_

**"Cloey?" Harry asked.**

**"Yes Harry?" Cloey asked.**

**"Your a girl, so why is that Zeek calls you Master?" Harry asked.**

**"Well...Hmmm. I don't know Harry, why do you call me that Zeek?" Cloey asked.**

_**Because I did not think Master Cloey would mind. If master wishes I could call her Mistress.**_

**"No its fine. Now back to the problem at hand. Who did it?" Cloey asked.**

**No one move or spoke.**

**"Come on. It's not like your going to be in trouble. I mean it's just a spider." Cloey said.**

**Again no one said anything.**

**Cloey sighed. Clearly she wasn't going to get nothing out of them.**

**"Fine then, but if that spider appears again I expect an answer, but for now, I should tell you my life or the rest of it at least." Cloey said.**

**Blaze had gotten up.**

**"Where you going?" Cloey asked.**

**"No where, now stand up." Blaze said.**

**Cloey obeyed.**

**Blaze sat down and had Cloey sit on his lap.**

**"I see." Cloey said. "Aurora where'd we leave off at?" Cloey asked.**

**"Finally! I get to hear the rest." Aurora said.**

**"Cloey don't you have the worlds best memory?" Draco asked.**

**"Yeah. Just tell me and we'll get it over with." Cloey said.**

**Aurora shrugged.**

**"Well all we got was through the first year." Aurora said.**

**"Aw yes, that's what I showed Blaze. Second year I got on the train. I used a spell to take me back in time to Harry's parents fifth year." Cloey said.**

**"Why did you chose that for your training?" Harry asked.**

**"Just seemed suitable." Cloey said.**

**"Training?" Aurora asked.**

**"Yes, when going into the past is like training. You acquire the skills of the special one and everything else. It's where you enhance you powers; yeah that's sounds better. Now I had to choose someone from Gryffindor in fifth year to show me around. So adimadically I was going to choose James or one of his friends. There was one boy that had his hand razed. I could tell he wanted me to pick him, but then he was afraid that I wouldnt and was denying that I would pick him." Cloey said.**

**"That would explain a lot." Blaze said.**

**Cloey nodded.**

**"The boy was Remus Lupin. I got close to him, James, Wormtail, and Sirius. We had become great friends. I then took it upon myself to get to know the younger Severus. It hurt to see how mean he was to me, me not being use to that at all, but I got over and showed him that I wasn't his enemy, but his friend, even though he had really no idea who I was, but than he did the same in my first year to me. He finally got off my back after I saved him from James and Sirius from time to time. That remains me I've got to speak with Severus." Cloey said she went off thinking to herself.**

**"So that's why you and Lupin were so close in the third year." Harry said.**

**"Yes, but Harry were not there yet." Cloey said.**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Now half way through the year, Remus finally got the courage in asking me out. So we dated in tell I left." Cloey said.**

**"That had to be hard for you two." Hermine said.**

**"Yes it was. Remus grew up, but I well, you'll see when I get there. Now I returned during Christmas." Cloey said.**

**"You had changed, you didn't act your age, but older." Harry said.**

**Cloey just nodded.**

**"We told you all about the Chamber of Secrets and what's been going on." Ron said.**

**"Yes, I'm a grateful for that. The Second year is also where I met Mr. Malfoy. A fine man he is." Cloey said.**

**"Cloey you do know he's in love with you, right?" Draco asked.**

**Blaze tightened his grip on Cloey passively and growled.**

**"No, not like that, as his daughter. He'd practically do anything for you." Draco said.**

**"That could be because we are connected magically, because me and you are best friends, or because of the allure." Cloey said.**

**"What's Allure?" Draco asked.**

**"It what veelas have that make people want to go all over the veela and they'd do practically anything for them." Aurora explained.**

**"Yes that could be one of the reasons." Draco said.**

**"Now lets move on. That Summer before my birthday I went into the past again, but at some random time. I met Barty Crouch Jr. when he was 19 the strange part was that I was showing myself to be eighteen, so people would think I was out of school. Then we became pretty close. At that time though I was hulled into meet a special and powerful guy. No idea who. I later found out it was Voldamort, but I didn't know then. While I was in the place where I was to meet Voldamort, I had visitors, there was Barty of course. Lucius and Belatrix. Seeing them both, my member of me being a baby finally came back. I hated Belatrix from that moment on." Cloey said.**

**"Why?" Draco, Aurora, and Blaze asked at the same time. She was there Aunt.**

**"Well when I was a baby with the Dark Lord, well you know how bad babies can get with crying and stuff?" Cloey asked.**

**They nodded.**

**"Well being with the Dark Lord I was 10 times worse. There's more to the reason why I hate her, but this was the first reaction of why I didn't like her. The Dark Lord wanted me happy even as a baby of course anything to stop the crying, behind his back, Belatrix had sneaked off trying to get buyers for me to take me. It would be an easily task sense I was the special one." Cloey said.**

**"Why though?" Blaze asked.**

**"Because I was causing the Dark Lord Stress. She thought it would make him very happy to have me off his back. Voldamort didn't hurt me or killed me because he didn't want to, not that he couldn't that's what Belatrix didn't get through her head. She also would tell me how bad I was and that I would become a worthless person, for making the Dark Lord Stressed out. She never had the chance to take me out. Once she had picked me up even sleeping like a rock, I would start crying and here comes Voldamort and who ever Death Eater was there. She would tell them that I just started crying. Sooner or later they couldn't get me to stop crying so Voldamort summoned Severus. I stopped immediately." Cloey explained. Cloey could feel Blaze's grip tighten. "Anyways, just before I met Voldamort, me and Barty realized that we were in love and well...let's just say I got pregnant. Oh I remember Mrs. Crouch's face when she found out." **

**~Flash Back~**

**7:00 a.m.**

**Cloey had been puking for at least an hour. Barty got up and went to the bathroom door.**

**"Cloey are you okay?" Barty asked.**

**"Is she still at it?" Mrs. Crouch asked. She had just come from her bedroom.**

**The bathroom door opened.**

**"Cloey are you okay?" Barty asked.**

**"Yep, I just wish this pain in my stomach would just quite hurting. No it's not in my stomach a bit lower then that." Cloey said.**

**"Well I don't know about the pain, but I would say that you're pregnant." Mrs. Crouch said giving Cloey a suspicious look.**

**Cloey and Barty's eyes widened.**

**Mrs. Crouch started to walk away. "You should see a doctor, I'll request one."**

**"Mrs. Crouch if I'm pregnant that means Barty's the father." Cloey said.**

**"What? Cloey what are you do..." That was as far as Barty got.**

**"You did what?! Barty you got a **_**Fourteen**_** year old pregnant? What the hell were you thinking?" Mrs. Crouch bursted out. "You weren't thinking at all, you were just thinking about sleeping with her."**

**Cloey thought it would be good to see Barty go down with her, but it wasn't that great. "Mrs. Crouch I may not have know how to sleep with some, but I did know it was wrong, so it's not just his fault." Cloey said.**

**"Oh trust me when you have those sitcoms and when the baby comes out you wont be saying that. It's painful. Now you young man your going to take full responsibility for this baby as its father. That means marring Cloey." Mrs. Crouch said.**

**"Is that even legal?" Cloey asked.**

**"Of course dear." Mrs. Crouch said.**

**~End of Flash Back~**

**Without realizing it, Cloey had showed the Flash back to he rest of the kids.**

**Most of them look frightened.**

**"I would hate to be Barty." Ron said.**

**"I would hate to have her as my mother." Draco said.**

**"She's really not that bad." Cloey said.**

**"She's right. Grandmother was really nice." Damonic said.**

**"Well I want to hear the rest." Aurora said shushing everyone.**

**"You always do." Cloey said. "I stayed for about two years, then had to come back. School was starting."**

**"I remember on the train after Harry was attacked. Professor Lupin was right in front of you and you were right in front of him. Neither of you knew who the other was." Ron pointed out.**

**"Yes, even though we both knew there was something form lure about each other. Remus could see it more then me. I mean it was a about year sense I see him and a long time sense he seen me. Like I said before, he grew up. I got married and fell in love. So are feelings were there, but we didn't show it like we use to. I spent every moment I had with him though, as a wolf of course. At the end of the year, he had bitten me and I was so upset that he was leaving." Cloey said.**

**"Wait he left because he bit you, I thought he left because everyone found out that he was a werewolf?" Draco asked.**

**"Both were the reasons why. Though it was my stupidy that got me bit, was to worried about Severus and others being in danger then when I protected them I didn't use my wings or turned into a wolf." Cloey said.**

**"It wisent stupidy, just false action." Blaze said.**

**"Yes, well it happened. Severus told me that he was pure jealous that I had spent most of my time with Remus and barley any time with him...Ooops that's wasn't suppose to be said. Lets not tell him okay?" Cloey asked.**

**They all nodded. **

**"Now fourth year came along, I went to go pick up my son at the age of 11, because I wanted to share the twiwizard Tournament and Quidditch World cup with him. I still didn't know Barty was a Death Eater. This year the defense agenst the dark arts teacher was an x auorer, which I found some attraction to. In the end I found out that it was Barty, in doing so I found out him being a Death Eater. He was afraid that I would feel differently if I knew, but I didn't I would have gladly, been there at his side. Of course I couldn't kill anyone." Cloey said.**

**"Stupid Dementor." Damonic said.**

**"Yes, I know Damonic." Cloey said.**

**"I don't get it." Crabbe said.**

**"He was killed by a Dementor you idiot." Draco said. Crabbe scowled at Draco. Draco ignored him.**

**"Mom didn't you get thrown into a depression because of it?" Damonic asked.**

**"Yes, but once I was ready to talk, Remus pulled me out of it. The rest of the summer I stayed with Remus, I then met Tonks. I stayed with them two the most I could." Cloey said.**

**"Great the story's over." Aurora said standing up.**

**"Yep." Cloey said.**

**"Well it was great. I had fun listening to it." Aurora said. Damonic stood up and Aurora kissed him on check making him blush.**

**Everyone else stood up and nodded.**

**"I still want to know who has the spider." Cloey whispered to Blaze.**

**"See ya Cloey." They all said leaving in a hurry. Damonic said mom though instead of Cloey.**

**Except for the Slytherins. They went out at there own pass. Damonic though went with the rest of the group out as fast as he could. The other Slytherins were confused.**

**"I really hope they tell me sooner or later." Cloey sighed.**


	8. Plan 2 went too far

**Prank 2 went too far**

**The next two weeks had gone by good and easy. The group had planned the next prank with the Spider.**

**Aurora and Luna were slowly becoming best friends. Aurora would not take kids toward Luna.**

**"Hey guys it's Loony." A Hufflepuff boy said.**

**"What's your problem?" Aurora asked**

**"If you haven't noticed I'm looking at Loony." The boy said.**

**"Shut up!" Aurora said.**

**"Its okay, Aurora." Luna said.**

**"No they have to realize that insults hurt no matter or what you are." Aurora said glaring at the boy. The boy smirked.**

**"You standing up for her?" The boy asked. "You must be crazy too."**

**"Your pathetic." Aurora said leaving.**

**"Really? Because I'm not the one with the crazy one." The boy said.**

**That was it. Aurora had hit the boy with a hex.**

**"What is going on out here?" It was Severus.**

**"Professor snap." A Hufflepuff squeaked.**

**"Well?" Severus asked.**

**"He were making fun of me and Aurora tried to stop him. So he started insulting Aurora, she then walked away, but the boy insulted her for being with me and called me crazy. Aurora hexed him." Luna explained.**

**"Is that true?" Severus asked.**

**They all nodded.**

**"Very well. Someone escort Mr. Lapon to the hospital wing and 30 points from Hufflepuff." Severus said.**

**"Yes sir." They said leaving.**

**"As for you 10 points from Ravenclaws." Severus said to Aurora.**

**Aurora and Damonic have also gotten closer. Damonic had chose to sit with them when they did their homework. During free time they would spend much time talking in the courtyards or Hagworts. Most people thought they were the happiest couple in Hagworts. Sometimes Aurora would sit with Damonic, Draco, and their friends, Luna even joined. Damonic would sometimes come join Luna and Aurora, but Aurora liked sitting with her cousin.**

**Hermine and Ron well just say they don't act like a couple, only when there alone they will sometimes. Bickering back and fourth. Ron sometimes would tell Harry, "You know mate I don't know what ever got me to go out with her. She's even worse when were dating." Harry would never reply. He didn't want to get into the middle, but when they were alone and not arguing, they cuddled and completed each other as if nothing ever happened at all.**

**Harry and Draco were so cute together. Well that's what the kids at Hagworts thought. they made a promise that they would not kiss in tell they sure they want to. It wasn't long in tell they were kissing and spending more time together. They didn't eat lunch together much. Rarely Draco and his friends would sit next to Harry if Aurora didn't sit at the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, and Hermine would sit at the Slytherin table if they caught Luna and Aurora over there, but then they got stares that they particularly didn't like.**

**Luna and Neville's first date went really well and both made sure there was a second. They didn't sit with each other at lunch, but they liked getting time to be alone and study together. Neville like being with Luna and Aurora, it made him feel really good. On the dates: When Luna started talking, she didn't stop, at first Neville just started, soon he started staring and listening. Aurora went completely nuts each date. **

**"Calm down Aurora." Damonic said trying to calm his girlfriend.**

**They were at the lake. Aurora was paceing trying to figure what they could be doing. Luna and Neville that is.**

**"I can't, who knows what there doing." Aurora said.**

**"Well I'm sure she'll tell us. She always doses." Damonic said.**

**"I know, but its still so frustrating. Both being sweet and shy people...AW I'm going to flip." Aurora said storming off. Damonic sighed and chanced after her.**

**Cloey and Blaze were keeping up fine. Blaze had learned the basics of giving Cloey her space and how she liked to do things. Severus told him one day as Cloey swam, "She needs her space. She'll end up getting in to trouble a couple times, but you've got to trust her. It all gets fixed in the end. If you don't give her space, she may never grow accustom to you. You also don't have to help with every problem. She has other people that she trusts for certain ones. That's why she is attracted to those people because they will give her the love she needs. You can't give it all to her.... She grew up different from other people, you just have to respect that." Blaze had grown from jealous to respect for Severus. The Jealousy was still there, but he didn't show it any more. Severus could read Cloey like a book, but he always say, "I know her completely, but I can never figure her out." Blaze still tried to figure that out. Other people said that too.**

**Cloey's first day with Blaze in classes on Monday went Farley well, in tell DADA. Cloey sat down next to Aurora.**

**Blaze summoned a chair and sat down next to Cloey.**

**"Excuse me, Mr. Black, but what are you doing in my class room?" Umberage asked.**

**"Observing." Blaze said.**

**"Observing what?" Umberage asked.**

**"My mate." Blaze said.**

**Umberage looked at Cloey, who made no attempt to smile, she didn't particularly like Umberage.**

**"Cloey dear, I do believe that you should not have a guest in my class room." Umberage said.**

**"Why? None of the other teachers cared. He doesn't say anything, or dose anything? Blaze do you do anything?" Cloey was quite curious.**

**"Except for observing, no." Blaze said.**

**"You okay with that?" Cloey asked.**

**"Sure, I don't see any problem." Blaze said.**

**"Yes, but I still don't like him in my class room." Umberage said.**

**"Well I guess your just going to have to live with then." Cloey said.**

**"But..." Umberage was cut off.**

**"Do really want to get me stressed out? I had been having a fine day, and I don't want you on my back." Cloey said.**

**"Yes well we will eventually talk about this." Umberage said leaving the problem.**

**Luna and Aurora were at the library looking at book.**

**"Luna some of the group members wants to know if phase one was complete for pranks two." Aurora said.**

**"Yes it was done early this morning. Why have you seen Cloey?" Luna asked.**

**"No. No one has." Aurora said.**

**Cloey had been sitting by a tree not doing anything all morning. She didn't partially care, what happened. She just didn't want to do anything, but the lunch came and her stomach told her that it needed to be fed, so she went to the great hall for lunch. Blaze thought she was just feeling a bit worn out, didn't see any problem.**

**Cloey sat down next to Aurora and Luna at the Ravenclaws table, which she rarely doses.**

**"Cloey are you feeling all right?" Aurora asked.**

**"Yeah Cloey you don't look good at all. You remind me of Chuki, there extremely ugly creators who slum around all day. Not that your ugly, but you do remind me of them." Luna said.**

**"Nice to know Luna." Cloey said not meaning a word of it.**

**After lunch Cloey went to Severus's classroom. **

**"Cloey is potions your next class?" Blaze asked.**

**"No." Cloey said, once they came into the classroom.**

**Blaze nodded and summoned a chair as they reached head desk. Blaze sat down, while Cloey went on his lap.**

**Severus came out of his storage room, not particularly caring about a chair in his room with two veelas sitting in it. Then he saw Cloey, "Cloey you look awful." Severus said.**

**Cloey didn't respond.**

**Severus came over feeling her head.**

**"You feel worm." Severus said.**

**The doors opened. They were second year Slytherins and Gryffindors.**

**Damonic walked right up to his mother.**

_**Phase one seems to being going great. She's with Severus now so she probably will be seeing Madam Pomfery soon. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Aurora's potion class phase two should be complete.**_** Damonic thought.**

**"Mother you look awful." Damonic said.**

**"Fourth one to tell me that Damonic." Cloey said.**

**"Severus, I think she should see Madam Pomfery." Damonic subjected.**

**"Damonic I thought that was quite obvious." Severus said.**

**"Sorry sir." Damonic said.**

**More kids had come in.**

**"Take your seat Mr. Crouch." Severus said.**

**"Yes sir." Damonic said.**

**"So Cloey how do you feel about seeing Madam Pomfery?" Severus asked.**

**"I don't particularly care. At the end of the class I'll go." Cloey said.**

**"You have potions next." Severus said.**

**Cloey shrugged and closed herself into Blaze's body, leaning her head on his chest.**

**"Sit down and be quiet." Severus said to his class.**

**Kids were all taking about the two cuddled into the chair.**

**"Now today you will be making the potion on the board." Severus said sitting in his desk getting Fourth years essay for grading.**

**Kids rounded up their ingredients.**

**The students weren't particularly concentrating. They were very curious about having Blaze in the classroom. Severus didn't take this too lightly.**

**"What are you children staring at? You've had Cloey in here before." Severus said.**

**"Yeah, that's different. Her mate is here too." A Gryffindor said.**

**Cloey didn't more.**

**"Well deal with it and make your potion." Severus said.**

**Though they still stared and talking about it.**

**Severus was getting quite annoyed.**

**"You know I could make a punishment for your lack of discipline easy, but I know how to make you suffer. Cloey." Severus said.**

**"Yes Severus?" Cloey asked not moving.**

**"I know you can give hard homework. Would you like to give a homework to these **_**children**_**?" Severus asked.**

**"Fine." Cloey said sitting up on Blazes lap.**

**"this not good." Damonic whispered.**

**"What's wrong, Damonic." The boy on Damonic's right asked.**

**"My mom gives really hard homework, even worse when she's upset." Damonic said.**

**"Is she upset?" The boy asked.**

**"You could say so." Damonic said.**

**The boy gulped.**

**Cloey looked at the potion on the board. It required a lot of ingredients and most of them were found in many other potions.**

**"Write an essay on each and every ingredient in this potion and each and every potion it is used for, including this one and why." Cloey said.**

**The class gowned. **

**"But that could take hours, even a day." A Slytherin wined.**

**"Not my problem." Cloey said, cuddling back into her mate.**

**"Thank you Cloey. Class dismissed and Monday you will finish your potions. I hope you learnt you lesson on staring." Severus said.**

**The class gowned and left. Damonic on the other hand didn't leave, but stayed by the door outside the classroom.**

**"So Cloey are you going to see Madam Pomfery?" Severus asked.**

**"Yeah, why not. If you need me I'll be in my bed room." Cloey said apperating Blaze and herself to their bedroom.**

**"Zeek." Cloey said.**

_**Yes Mistress Cloey? **_***Yawn***

**Zeek had been asleep on his Mistress's bed. He had started calling her misters when he realized how strange it was.**

**"Could you bring Madam Pomfery here?" Cloey asked.**

_**Yes right away mistress.**_

**Cloey plopped on her bed.**

**"What Severus said, do you feel all right?" Blaze asked.**

**"I don't know. I don't particularly care. I don't particularly care about anything at the moment." Cloey said.**

**Madam Pomfery came in.**

**"Cloey would you get this bloody snake away from me?" Madam Pomfery asked.**

**"Zeek." Cloey warned.**

_**Yes Mistress Cloey.**_

**Zeek slithered up to his mistress.**

**"He gave me your message, I told him I would be down in a second, but he didn't like that idea." Madam Pomfery said.**

**Cloey didn't say anything.**

**Madam Pomfery examined Cloey's with her eyes.**

**"I do see why you want me here. You like a mess." Madam Pomfery said.**

**"That's what everyone's been saying, but why can't I see it? She looks completely normal to me." Blaze said.**

**"I don't know Blaze." Poppy said. (Sorry I'm kind of tired of writing Madam Pomfery)**

**Poppy used her wand to examine Cloey's body.**

**"Aw you've got a spider bite. Spiders bite that effects emotion wise." Poppy said.**

**Cloey concentrated on it.**

**Cloey groaned. "Its the stupid spider from the truth or dare game." Cloey said. "How is it treaded?"**

**"Well...First let me confirm which spider. What is your main feeling?" Poppy asked.**

**"That's the problem I don't feel anything or care for that matter." Cloey said.**

**"Oh dear it's what I feared. First before telling the treatment you need to know Severus is dieing." Poppy said.**

**"How unfortunate." Cloey said rubbing her eyes.**

**"Really? How serious is it?" Blaze asked.**

**"It's not, I made it up. I wanted to confirm my suspicions. Now Blaze your not going to like the cure." Poppy said.**

**-----------------------**

**"No, No, No! Its not happening!" Blaze said.**

**"I'm sorry Blaze, buts the only way. I strongly think it should be done. Cloey not caring or feeling anything is bad. For everyone." Poppy said. Cloey noted that she looked really concerned.**

**"Cloey what do you think?" Blaze asked.**

**"Well that's an easy answer, but go on dear tell him." Poppy said.**

**Cloey shrugged, "I don't care."**

**Blaze went deep into thought.**

**Blaze wanted to say yes, he truly did, but why dose that have to be the treatment why?**

**"Blaze?" Cloey asked.**

**"Yes, Cloey." Blaze asked.**

**"Is one kiss going to hurt?" Cloey asked.**

**The treatment was that she had to kiss someone she loved, but never kissed before.**

**"Who would you kiss?" Blaze asked.**

**"Severus. It's either him, Draco, or Tonks." Cloey said.**

**"And Draco could be any ware. Not that I want you to kiss him, but Severus..." Blaze went off. "You're right though, one kiss wont hurt."**

**Cloey and Blaze made there way back down to the dungeons.**

**"Blaze your going to have to brake us apart." Cloey said noting that Blazes wings were out.**

**"Of course I will." Blaze growled. He did not like this one bit.**

**They both went into the potions classroom.**

**"Aw Cloey would you kindly tell me why two Seventh year Gryffindors, A fourth year Gryffindor, A fourth year Ravenclaws, and a second year Slytherin are in my Fifth year Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaws class and wont leave?" Severus asked.**

**Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, and Damonic were standing in the back by their house.**

**Severus didn't get an answer, but what he got was Cloey kissing him and passionately for that matter.**

**"Faze two complete." Luna whispered.**

**Blaze put his hands on Cloey's waist and his wings between her and Severus making them brake apart, for neither would move.**

**Cloey blinked when realized that Blaze's wings were surrounding her. She then turned around and smiled. A big and wide smile. Blaze moved his wings away and put them away.**

**Severus looked shocked, but would worry about that in a minute. "Where are you five going?" Severus asked, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, and Damonic as they were trying to sneak away. "And why are you in my class in the first place?"**

**Blaze and Cloey turned around to face them.**

**" Dose it have to do with the spider from truth or dare?" Cloey said. Cloey noted that the rest of the members from the truth or dare were there.**

_**Faze three complete. **_**Luna thought.**

**"No. I'm here to tell Draco that professor McGonagall would like to see him." Ginny said.**

**"And we are to follow our baby sister around under orders of professor Dumbledore." The twins said.**

**"I came to tell Harry that Professor Umberage is looking for him." Damonic said.**

**"I was just looking for Neville." Luna said, making Neville blush.**

**Zeek hissed at them.**

_**Lies.**_

**"They're lying?" Cloey whispered.**

**"Highly doubtable. You were all looking for people outside of your house and were next to people from your house." Severus said.**

**"You're lying?" Cloey asked with tears filling her eyes.**

**"No." They all shook their heads.**

**Zeek hissed again.**

**"You are." Cloey was crying now.**

**She had backed away from both Severus and Blaze, as they got ready to comfort her.**

**"Please just give me a half an hour alone." Cloey said. "I'll be in my room." Cloey apparated.**

**"I want a three foot long essay on the Vaxiporex potion on my desk Monday, class dismissed." Severus said.**

**The class groaned as they left. The members of truth or dare stayed near the classroom.**

**"All three phases were complete, right?" Hermine asked.**

**"Yep." Luna said.**

**"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean we know how she gets when the people that she cares about lies." Damonic said.**

**"Yes, Damonic we know, but that was part of the plane." Luna said.**

**Damonic nodded.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Zeek I need you to get Remus Lupin and tell him to come here now." Severus said.**

**Zeek hissed.**

**"Remus Lupin?!" Blaze asked.**

**"Yes, he's the best to calm her down in this situation. Please Zeek, it will help your mistress a lot." Severus said.**

**The snake nodded.**

**At that Severus went down to his lab with Blaze at his heels.**

**"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.**

**"I am finishing the wolfsbane potion." Severus said.**

**"Why?" Blaze asked.**

**"Because, if Remus is coming that means I can give him the potion. Normally when I gave it to Cloey I would give her an extra to take to him." Severus said.**

**"When's the full moon?" Blaze asked.**

**"Friday night." Severus said.**

**"Where dose she go?" Blaze asked.**

**"Normally to Lupin's, but I don't think so this time." Severus said.**

**"What about her transformation, what's it like?" Blaze asked.**

**"She never told you?" Severus asked.**

**"I never asked." Blaze said.**

**"She turns into her animagus wolf. With this she's the same, except she can't turn into a human or bring out her wings. If she doesn't take it, she's like a normal werewolf in a wolf form." Severus said.**

**Remus apparated into the lab.**

**"Severus what happened to Cloey that it was emergency that I had to come?" Remus asked.**

**"Cloey had been lied to by her closest friends and son." Severus said.**

**"Wow that's serious." Remus said.**

**"How exactly?" Blaze asked.**

**"Well Cloey as you should know is one the most truthful person you'll ever meat. It's completely rare that she will lie, trick maybe, but never lie." Severus said. "When being lied to by her closest friends she goes into a state of mind that it's hard to bring her out of. Now if she was lied to by like Tonks, Remus, or me here...well lets just say we might not be able to bring her out of it. If it was just by her friends, we would be able to bring her out of just fine." Severus said.**

**"That is sirius." Blaze said.**

**"Yes." Severus said.**

**"And you are?" Remus asked.**

**"Blazien Black, Lupin." Severus said.**

**"Aw yes Cloey has told a lot about you." Remus said shaking Blaze hands. Blaze refuses to meet Remus's eyes.**

**"I didn't know Snowy came back." Severus said.**

**"Snowy?" Blaze asked.**

**"Well I know she didn't come back now. She is Cloey's owl." Severus said.**

**"Snowy popped by with the letter. She had many other letters with her. That bird doesn't normally work, but when she dose, she gets rough." Remus said.**

**"Well we know she doesn't mind, or Cloey wouldn't do it." Severus said.**

**"Severus It's been a half and hour." Blaze said.**

**Blaze had been keeping track of time to where he could see his mate.**

**"Aw yes, just in time." Severus said poring liquid into a vile and sealing it. "Here you go Lupin." Severus put a charm on the potion.**

**"Thank you Severus." Remus said.**

**Severus didn't answer.**

**"Grab a hold of Lupin's shoulder Blaze, I wouldn't dare touch it." Severus said.**

**Blaze was going to ask why, but realize they didn't have time; he wanted to see his mate.**

**Blaze grabbed on to Remus's shoulder as Severus grabbed onto Blaze's.**

**Severus apparated them into Blaze's bedroom.**

**Cloey was on her bed, her face tucked into her knees.**

**Remus walked up to Cloey.**

**"Cloey." Remus said.**

**"Remus?" Cloey asked.**

**"Yes. What's wrong?" Remus asked.**

**"Luna, Ginny, Damonic, Fred and George lied to me." Cloey whispered.**

**"Oh well that was not right of them at all." Remus said sitting next to her. Remus slid his hand up and down Cloey's spin.**

**"There my closest friends and my son, Remus." Cloey said.**

**"I know, I know." Remus said. "Now I think they had a good reason for doing that, I mean it's not like them."**

**"It's not is, it?" Cloey asked bring her head up from her knees and leaning her chin on her knees.**

**"No, it's not." Remus said.**

**Blaze bit back his growl. He was upset that Remus could calm his mate down, while he had to stand back and watch. He let it go though. It was for Cloey's own good.**

**"They still lied, though." Cloey said.**

**"Yes and we know it's not right. They should be punished more than upset about." Remus froze. He might have had said something he shouldn't.**

**"I want them to be honest with me, Remus." Cloey said.**

**"I know and they should, after all you are your closest friend and they know it. They also know how much it hurts you. Besides you never lie to them." Remus said.**

**Tires prickled down Cloey's face.**

**"Why are they lying?" Cloey asked.**

**"I don't know, Cloey, but I promis we will find out. You will know." Remus said.**

**That was all Cloey needed to hear. Cloey scooted closer to Remus and laid her head on his chest.**

**"Thank you Remus." Cloey said.**

**"Your welcome." Remus said.**

**They sat like they're for a few minutes.**

**"Well I'm done here." Severus said leaving.**

**"Cloey as much as we like this, I shouldn't be the one holding you right now." Remus whispered.**

**"Your right, I guess." Cloey said.**

**"Why don't you stay here for the full moon?" Remus asked.**

**"What about you?" Cloey asked.**

**"Tonks has volunteered to stay with me, it was a big fight that if it doesn't work that she might get hurt, but Sirius promised to be there, so I guess, its all right." Remus said.**

**"Okay I'll stay. I'm glad to see you again." Cloey said.**

**"Yes it was good seeing you to." Remus said.**

**Remus motioned for Blaze to come over.**

**Blaze did.**

**Remus gave Cloey to Blaze, as Remus said his good bye.**

**Cloey cuddled up to Blazes side.**


End file.
